The New Addition
by CSMichaelis
Summary: The Michaelis family is about to add a new member, and the four little ones are eager to help. I only own my characters, everything else that is black butler related doesn't belong to me. No flames please. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian ran his fingers through Ciel's hair while the young demon rested.

"Do you feel better?"

"Not yet, as much as I love our children, I didn't miss this part." Ciel said after a particularly bad episode of vomiting, it caused his already aching stomach to becime worse.

"I know it isn't pleasant my love, but is it not worth this small discomfort when our newborn is placed in your arms?" Ciel smiled.

"It is, It's worth every second of pain and illness I go through, I love them that much." Ciel admitted.

"I know you do, our children know it as well. I have told you this before Gower, it must be said again. You are simply one hell of a mother and I would want no one else to have my children."

"Not even Grell?" Ciel teased.

"Especially not Grell. It will only be you."

"Mommy, can we come in?" Vincent called from the doorway.

"We are all here, we want to talk to you." Rachel added.

"Children, your mother isn't well, he needs rest, if he feels-" Ciel rested a hand on Sebastian's arm.

"Let them come in." He said calmly.

"Very well children, enter but be gently with your mother." Moments later, four young demons were seated on the bed around. Ciel.

"Mommy, we are all happy that we are getting a new baby, but we see that it makes you not feel very good. You are a very good mommy and we love you very much. Daddy says it is very important to take care of the things we love." Rachel said.

"And you take care of us, so we will take good care of you. Don't worry mama, we will do anything you want us to do." The four children grinned at their mother.

"Little ones, that's very sweet, but It's not your job to take care of me-"

'Ciel, I think under the circumstance, if our children wish to care for their mother, it would be an excellent way for them to feel included."

"They're children, they should be playing, not tending to me."

"It isn't as though you forced them, they want to help."

"Pleeeeaaaasssee?" Four voice pleaded.

"Alright, only certain things."

"This is good brothers, mommy will let us, I love mommy." Rachel declared.

"I love you too, all of you." Ciel replied.

"Daddy loves you too, right daddy?" Sebastian grinned mischievously.

"Is this true Sebastian, do you love me?" Ciel feigned surprise.

"It's true, my secret is out, I thought I could keep it from you a while longer. But perhaps you feel the same, perhaps I have grown on you during our time together?" Evian tilted his head curiously.

"No." Ciel replied.

"Is that so?"

"It is. I'm only using you for help with my children."

" as I recall, I am the reason you have Our children. I am not simply 'the help'"

"You've served your purpose than haven't you?"

"Must you be so cruel?"

"Don't worry dad, I am not sure what all that means but mama does love you. Mama, it is not nice to say those things to dad." Evian crossed his arms. Sebastian bowed his head.

"Children, your mother has broken my heart, whatever shall I do now?"

"Faker." Ciel chuckled.

"How can you lie there and think such a thing?"

"Dad, are you and mama playing?" Evian asked.

"Yes. Your mother likes his little games now and then."

"You started it." Ciel accused.

"You should be nice mommy, daddy loves you very much." Rachel told him before turning to her father.

"Daddy, you should be nice to mommy because you love mommy very much and we love both of you. You should be nice also because mommy does not feel well and should be cuddled and loved and hugged."

"You are right my dear, your mother is precious to me. I shall be nice to him." Sebastian leaned over Ciel and began nuzzling him. Ciel smiled.

"Forgive me Ciel, for I love you more than words can say."

"Charmer." Ciel put a hand on Sebastian's chest, causing his mate to look into his eyes.

"Aw, look brothers, daddy loves mommy so very much." Rachel smiled.

"Mum, when can we get the baby?" Rowan asked.

"Not for a while. "

"Will the baby come on the train ti us?" Rachel asked.

"Maybe a carriage?" Vincent chimed in.

"No. The baby will not come by train or carriage, the baby us with mama." Evian said.

"Mommy's hiding the baby somewhere?"

"Such an imagination." Sebastian chuckled.

"No Rachel, the baby is inside your mother."

"Ew." Vincent said making a face.

"Where is it, I do not see a baby anywhere." Rachel scanned the room with her eyes.

"Sister, dad said inside mama, It's not hiding." Evian explained.

"Where though?"

"The baby has to live in your mother's stomach until It's big enough to come and be with us." Sebastian said. " that is why he's ill, it will depend on your mother for everything which can be difficult. Until your mother is ready, I will be feeding you four and your mother."

"That is very nice of you daddy."

"That is what happens when you have a family."

"Then mama needs a lot of help, right dad?"

"Yes Evian."

"Then we should start right away, Vincent and Rachel, you should go and get mama a book to read so be can lie down and not have to get up. Rowan, we will make sure mama is confortable. Dad, since you know What to do, you should stay with mama. Does that sound okay?"

"That sounds wonderful Evian. I'm sure you will all do a wonderful job, your mother and I have faith in each of you." The children rushed off to complete their tasks happily. Another wave of nausea hit Ciel causing him to moan.

"Is something wrong Ciel?"

"Just feeling ill."

"Do you need the bucket?" Ciel nodded, after a few minutes, Ciel leaned back against the pillows feeling drained and in pain. Sebastian instinctively began to rub Ciel's abdomen.

"Try to rest, can I get you anything?" Ciel shook his head.

"I just need some time."

"Take all you need. As long as you are both healthy and happy, that is most important to me."

"You're too good to me Sebastian."

"My love, you deserve everything in the world, I simply want you to be happy."

"You make happy Sebastian, and our family. I have everything I could want."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ciel, that's wonderful, I'm so excited for you!" Lizzy shrieked, throwing her arms around Ciel.

"The children can't wait. Sebastian took it better than I thought he would, he was happy."

"Of course, how could he not be, are you sure you're going to be okay though, I mean last time-" Ciel hugged her.

"It's going to be fine."

"Good. If I lost you again, I'd-"

"Lizzy, I'm going to be fine. If you want, after the baby's born, I'll have Sebastian call you to let you know."

"I'd like that thank you. Do you think Rachel will get her little sister?"

"I don't really know. I wouldn't mind having another girl. Poor Rachel, the boys love her but they don't care to play the games she likes, there are times they do it anyway but you can just tell." Lizzy giggled.

"You used to do that when we were little. You never cared for playing tea party, the hat or my dolls. You did it anyway so I didn't feel sad... Ciel?"

"What?"

"I never did say thank you for all those little things you did, Thank you, I know you didn't enjoy them"

"You're right, but I did always like to see you smile. I love you, your happiness is important to me, and I'm sorry I couldn't show you that more often." Ciel said honestly.

"I understand. I'm just so happy to finally have my Ciel back."

"Mum?" Rowan called clutching his bear tightly.

"What's wrong Rowan?"

"Could I talk to you?"

"I'm sorry Lizzy, can I just-"

"Cousin Lizzy can stay, it isn't bad."

"Come here Rowan." Ciel invited gently. The young boy grinned and ran to him but slowed down when he got close. He didn't want to hurt his mother or the baby. He climbed up beside Ciel and leaned into him.

"Mum, I was thinking, you haven't been well, when I am not well, I cuddle Lovey and it helps. I don't want you to be ill so... I want you to have Lovey." Lizzy was amazed by the young demon and again by the reaction from Ciel.

"Rowan, I appreciate the thought, but Lovey is yours, we gave him to you when you were a baby, I couldn't take him now." Ciel hugged his son.

"Please mum, so you can be better, I love Lovey but I love you and dad too, I know you will take good care of him.

"My dear Rowan, I think you would know how to look after him more than I would, I could never take Lovey away."

"I want to share him."

"Well then, how about if you keep him with you, and when I need him, I'll ask." Rowan smiled again melting Lizzy's and Ciel's hearts.

"Okay. Mum, do you think our baby will like me?"

"The baby will love you."

"If it doesn't, will I have to go away?"

"I would never make you go away. You're my baby and no matter what happens, I'll always want you, so will your brothers, sister and the new baby and your father."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Mum, do you need anything?"

"No, thank you Rowan."

"I love you mum."

"I love you too." Rowan climbed down and stood in front of Lizzy.

"I love you cousin Lizzy." He said hugging her gently.

"Aw, Rowan, I love you too, you're so adorable!" After a moment he released her hand left the room.

"You're a great mother Ciel, the way you handled that."

"My children never stop amazing me. I'm really proud of them." He told Lizzy.

"You have good reason to be."

"I must have the best children anywhere." He said thoughtfully.

"They obviously love you very much."

"Mommy, cousin Lizzy!" Rachel and Vincent shouted racing toward their mother

"Daddy took us outside to play in the snow and Finny was with us and we threw snowballs that hit daddy in his nose!"

"Did you?"

"Yes. We wish you could play too." Vincent said.

"I'm sorry little ones, I can't do those things right now. It might hurt the baby."

"We would not hurt our baby mommy."

"Not on purpose, It's very easy to hurt a baby, even when you don't mean it."

"When can we play?"

"After the baby's born."

"Can we play with it?" Vincent asked hopefully.

"When It's big enough."

"Could we tell our baby we love it?"

"That would be very nice Rachel." Rachel turned to Lizzy.

"Will you come play tea party in my room?"

"Well, I was talking with your mommy and um.."

"It's alright, if you want to spend some time with the children, we can talk when they're asleep." Lizzy nodded and was instantly led from the room. Ciel laid down on the couch, he rested his hands on his stomach. He felt ill.

"Dad, you are the very best dad in the world. Thank you for playing with us." Evian laughed as they entered. Ciel smiled, he loved the interaction of his mate and children. Sebastian was a great father, Ciel wouldn't deny that.

"Ciel, are you feeling alright?"

"Little ill, it'll pass, it always does."

"Would you like to go upstairs and lie down in bed, you may be more comfortable?"

"I'll get you a couple more pillows and a book if you want Mama."

"I'm too tired to go anywhere."

"I would carry you my love, you know that by now."

"You shouldn't have to."

"I want to. If you need rest, allow me to help you. If I did not want to care for you, I would never have asked you to be my mate, I would not have allowed this to happen. If we are being honest Ciel, I quite enjoy taking care of you.I admit that since you changed into a demon, and no longer need me to shield you, I felt somewhat useless, as though I am no longer needed."

"Come here." Ciel said, Sebastian did as he was aske, kneeling beside his mate.

"Just because I don't hide behind you, that doesn't mean you're useless, or that I don't need you. I'll always need you with me."

"I suppose I miss the days that you depended on me for nearly everything. You have become more independent and although I am happy to know you can care for yourself, I-"

"You're still important to me. I love you, and I didn't mean to make you feel this way." Ciel reached up and placed a hand on Sebastian's cheek. His mate leaned into it.

"I love you too, please remember that, always."

"You're right. I'd be more comfortable upstairs, if you still wanted to take me up there." Ciel liked his independence, but he didn't like to hear his mate feeling that way. If only until the baby was born, Ciel would attempt to let Sebastian care for him.

Sebastian smiled and lifted him gently into his arms, Ciel rested his head on the older demon's chest. He carried him to bed and pulled the cover over him while Evian ran to collect pillows and the book.

"Would you let Lizzy know if she asks, she's in Rachel's room playing."

"Of course."

"Sebastian, I'd hate to ask but-" Ciel felt bad for what he was about to ask, the nausea was disappearing, and now he was hungry.

"Ciel, what is it?"

"I- you know I don't like to ask-" Sebastian kissed the top of his head.

"You're hungry?" He asked. Ciel nodded.

"I cannot understand why you don't ask, you feed all of us, whether or not you are pregnant, if you want to eat, all you ever need to do is say so. I am here to care for you, it is no imposition. Rest, I shall return to you momentarily." After Sebastian left, Ciel heard Evian and Vincent entering the room.

"Mama, are these enough?" Evian asked struggling to hold the large stack of pillows.

"Do you need help?"

"That is why Vincent is here. You and the baby need rest, dad said It's important, so you should stay in bed.

"Hello Mommy!" Vincent said cheerfully waving behind his brother, a small stack of books in his hand.

"Hello Vincent. Thank you, you two did a very good job." He took the pillows and books from them.

"Mama, can we sit up there with you?"

"When your father comes back. I can't pick you up until after the baby comes, I'm sorry little ones."

"It's okay mama, we know you love us anyway."

"Mommy, why does our baby make you ill, and sleepy?" He seemed afraid.

"It's alright Vincent, this is normal. You don't have to worry."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Well, it looks like you have two excellent helpers." Sebastian said carrying the glass used for feeding his mate.

"The happen to be two of the best helpers I've had." Ciel arranged the pillows on his bed, and took the glass from his mate.

"Mommy says we can sit with him. Will you help dad?" Vincent raised his arms to his father and both boys were soon lying next to their mother.

"You should stay too dad."

"Yes, and read us a story so mommy can sleep."

"Well, I do have some time, what would you like me to read?"

"The kitten story!" Vincent cried handing Sebastian the book.

"Come sit down with us." Evian offered, Sebastian walked to his side of the bed and sat down. He began the story and found that by the end, his sons were both asleep and after draining his glass, Ciel was nearly there.

"You should sleep if you need it, it will be good for you both."

"Are you sure you don't want me to-" Ciel moaned as he felt pain in his abdomen.

"Are you alright Ciel?" The young demon nodded.

"It's nothing to worry about."

Sebastian laid down and reached over the sleeping boys, rubbing his mate's belly. Ciel relaxed and closed his eyes.

"Sleep my precious ones, I love you so very much."


	3. Chapter 3

"You're insane!" Alois exclaimed after Ciel told him.

"You're not the first one to tell me that."

"After the twins- I mean what if that happens and we can't get to you or-"

"You worry too much, not that I blame you after everything you went through." Alois shook his head.

"You two must think you're a pair of rabbits. You really are a wonderful mother but five, really?"

"I don't know why you're complaining, It's not like you don't enjoy playing with my children, you've held them all, you like spending time with them. I'm the one that has to actually have the child, you just get to play."

"Yes, I suppose you're-"

"Alois, I'm sorry. I know how much you wanted one. What happened wasn't fair and it was wrong for me to say that."

"It's okay, that was a while ago, I just-" The blonde boy fought back tears.

"Naveen and I do love your children, I'm grateful that you and Sebastian let us be part of your family." He tried to force a smile.

"One nice thing came out of it though, Claude isn't as rude to me when I visit Hannah and Luca. I think he still feels bad."

"I can't imagine what that must have been like for you."

"It was one of the worst things that ever happened to me. Worse than the old man and what Claude did to me." Ciel put a hand on his shoulder.

"Alois!" Rachel shrieked happily running toward him.

"Hello Princess." He greeted, Rachel embraced him.

"Did you come over to play?"

"Not this time, Naveen's talking to your daddy, so I'm waiting for him."

"You are unhappy." She stated.

"A little, I'll be alright."

"Why are you sad?"

"Rachel, why don't you tell Alois about your snowball fight the other day?" Ciel suggested quickly. The child giggled.

"We hit daddy in his nose!" She said cheerfully.

"Is that right?"

"Yes, Finny slipped in the snow and that was Funny too. I like Finny, do you like him?"

"He's nice, I don't know him very well."

"You and Naveen should play sometime, mommy cannot play right now. When mommy and daddy play, daddy does not throw the snowballs at mommy, he said it is not 'spectful to throw things at the mommy of your babies. But it must be okay to throw them at daddy because mommy does it all the time and then daddy-"

"Alright Rachel, that's enough." Ciel said.

"Okay mommy. Should I go find daddy and ask him to play?"

"Wait until Naveen's done talking to him."

"Will you play with us too Alois?"

"Not this time Princess, maybe next time."

"I like you." Rachel said.

"I like you too." The young girl embraced her cousin.

"Can I make a drawing for you?" She asked.

"I'd like that very much,I could put it up where everyone that visits can see."

"Can I make one for Luca and Hannah too?"

"They'd like that. Hannah loves your drawings."

"That makes me happy. Is Hannah your mommy?"

"In a way."

"Does that mean Claude is your daddy?"

"No. You're just full of questions aren't you?"

"Yes. Daddy says I am very curious. Sometimes Vincent says I annoy him."

"Well, you don't annoy me at all."

"She's just getting started." Ciel warned. There was something about Ciel having a baby that began the questions which branched into other subjects.

"If they don't ask, they won't learn." Alois said. Rachel rushed off to make the pictures.

"They're such sweet children, sometimes I still wonder what it would've been like. If it would have been more like me or Naveen, I would hope it wouldn't have taken after me."

"You would have been good at it, my little ones love you."

"You really think so?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't." Alois smiled.

"Thank you."

"So how's bonded life?" Ciel asked hoping to change the subject.

"It's nice, Naveen really loves me, and I wanted to thank you for letting us stay in your old place across from Hannah. It made it a lot easier for her and Luca to accept it. You should bring the family over sometime."

"We'll have to do that" Ciel agreed.

"I should warn you, Naveen wants to get a puppy so if you do decide to visit, and we have one, I can put it in another room."

"A puppy?" Alois nodded.

"It's the closest he'll get to-"

"I understand. It's kind of a big estate too, I'd imagine you'd want more company."

"Yes." Since his bonding ceremony, Alois had changed and easily slipped into his new role as Naveen's mate. The boy had gone through many changes, as a member of Ciel and Sebastian's guard and cousin. He no longer wore the same purple jacket, he instead took to wearing the colors of his guard uniform along with the other members, though it wasn't required of them unless they were working. When asked, each member of the royal guard would say it was a matter of pride.

they quite enjoyed their positions and took their job seriously.

"Cousin Ciel, how are you, congratulations, I'm so happy ro hear about the new baby." Naveen said entering with Sebastian, his sparkling emerald eyes showed genuine happiness.

"Thank you." Ciel replied, Naveen moved to his mate and kissed him.

"Did you have a pleasant visit precious one?" He asked sitting next to Alois.

"I did. It's always nice to see family, speaking of which, Hannah said she'll bring Luca over tomorrow afternoon."

"Which means they'll be waiting for us when we get home tonight." He chuckled.

"Well, they miss me."

"Of course they do, I'd miss you as well."

"Fortunately for you, you don't have to." Alois leaned into Naveen.

"What a nice couple you two turned out to be." Sebastian commented, they reminded him of Ciel and himself.

"Thank you cousin Sebastian, for making sure we met, I have never known this happiness,Victor adores both Alois and Luca, I could never thank you enough."

"It was my pleasure Naveen. I am happy to see it worked out so well." Naveen looked at the clock.

"I'm sorry cousins, we need to get home, we can't keep miss. Hannah waiting, she gets furious."

"Of course, stop back anytime, our door is always open" Sebastian said.

"Cousin Naveen!" Rachel cried running over to the group with a small stack of paper.

"I made pictures for you and Alois."

"Thank you princess, they will look lovely on our walls at home." Rachel held a piece of paper out to him.

"This is mommy and Alois making a snowman." She pointed to the blue and yellow scribbles which appeared to be holding what they could only imagine was a piece of the snowman.

"This one is you and Alois, you are playing tea party with me. You have a pretty pink hat and Alois has a purple one." She beamed with pride as she handed them to her cousin.

"They're beautiful, thank you."

"You are welcome." Naveen patted the young princess's head gently.

"We will see you all again soon." Ciel stood with Naveen and Alois. The blonde boy hugged Ciel.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I really am happy for you, I hope It's better for you this time." He said before releasing Ciel and saying goodbye to Sebastian and Rachel.

"I knew it." Ciel said once they were out of earshot.

"Knew what dearest?"

"You set those two up, I knew it. You've become soft."

"What is that supposed to mean exactly?"

"It means, you Sebastian, are not the vicious monster you once were."

"Is that so?'

"Yes, you are soft. Ciel teased. The older demon lifted his mate into his arms.

"I'd you were not currently carrying my child, I would be happy to prove you wrong."

"You couldn't. Because I'm right." Sebastian nuzzled Ciel lovingly.

"Yes, you're right. I love you far too much."

"Daddy?"

"Yes Rachel?"

"Do you love us too?"

"Most certainly. However the love I have for your mother is different than what I give to you as my daughter."

"How?"

"Well, there are things parents do that they would not do with their children."

"Oh. Like kissing?"

"Yes, in a way." Ciel replied.

"Daddy, can I have some candy?"

"As Cynna to get it for you." Rachel ran from the room excitedly.

"Alone at last my beloved Ciel." He sensed a change in his mate's mood.

"What troubles you?"

"It's just that the baby isn't trying to link with me." He said sadly.

"If you recall, Vincent didn't know how to do it, Rachel had to. Perhaps the baby has yet to understand how."

"Maybe."

"Do you feel that something is wrong?"

"No. The pains are normal, nothing feels off, I just wish it would try."

"You have an appointment for the healer in a few days, you could ask if there is anything you can do to initiate it yourself if you are concerned."

"I think I'll do that. Do you think It's ridiculous to be upset?" Sebastian kissed him and rested his forehead against Ciel's.

"No. You are a mother, It's natural to worry, we will sort it out. Everything will be alright."


	4. Chapter 4

"Evian, Vincent and Rowan, where are you off to with all those things?" Sebastian asked, the children stopped. walking and turned to their father.

"We are surprising mommy." Vincent whispered excitedly.

"Are you, tell me, what exactly will your mother do with ten chocolate bars, three bags of marshmallows and six pillows?"

"Feed the baby and take a nap." Rowan answered.

"I see... You do realize that even if the baby is hungry, your mother could not eat all of that?" The children glanced at their feet sadly.

"We just wanted to do something good for mama, he takes such good care of us and we love him and he is sad." Evian sniffled.

Boys, I know you love your mother, that is a wonderful thing, however you must understand-" Sebastian sighed as he watched the children rub the tears from their eyes, he only had one option.

"I am certain your mother will be very grateful, if he's already sleeping, please do not wake him. You may leave your surprise on the night stand, Rowan, the pillows can be placed on the bed. Have you seen where your sister went?"

'Sister Rachel is reading mommy a story."

"It made mum happy."

"Mommy does not like staying in bed away from us."

"That's right Vincent, but for the health of your mother and the baby, he must for just a hour or so each day. I know It's difficult for you four -"

"When will mama be able to be with us out here?"

"After the baby comes."

"Dad, why is it always after the baby?"

"Rowan, your mother has to protect the little one, just as he protects you, only the baby needs him a bit more right now. Having a baby is not easy."

"Is that why mama sleeps a lot?"

"Yes Evian. Your mother slept quite a lot with all of you, you needed him to, so he could be strong enough to let you be part of this family."

"We did?"

"Yes."

"How did you get us dad?" Evian asked curiously.

"The same way we are getting the new baby." The children seemed surprised.

"Really?"

"I do not understand." Vincent said unhappily.

"Do you remember when I explained where the baby was?" The boys nodded.

"It lives in mommy's tummy." Vincent replied.

"Yes, and so did all of you at one point or another."

"Mama let us live in his tummy?"

"Yes Evian."

"Why were we there?"

"So you could grow and be in our family. That is where all babies come from, their mother."

"It was very nice of mama to do that."

"He wanted each of you and still does."

"You are all very fortunate, not many demons allow children to live within them. Your mother loves you that much."

"Then... We should take extra good care of mommy, and give him extra cuddles."Vincent suggested.

"Yes, mum needs to know we are happy that he did this for us, does he not dad?"

"My sons, you tell him that all the time, when you want to spend time with him, when you give him your love, those things tell him you love him. You are all very special to us. There is nothing we would not do for you, no danger we would not place ourselves in front of to shield you. You are loved more than you will ever know."

"Did we make mommy sad when we lived in his tummy too?" Vincent felt guilty for the unhappiness and discomfort he must have caused Ciel.

"He is not sad because he will have a baby, he is sad because he is worried. He linked with each of you in someway, you reached out to him before you were born, this new baby has not. Your mother was not sad because of something any of you did or did not do. Do you understand?"

"We were not bad?"

"Not at all, you have nothing to be sad about nor feel guilty for, what your mother did was by his own choice, the decisions he made were from love."

"Dad, what happened to the other babies?"

"What babies?"

"You said we were fortunate that mama let us live inside him that others would not have done that, what happens to them, do their families send them away?" Sebastian didn't know how to answer that gently. It wasn't until after Ciel told him that he was pregnant the first time that it hit him, the practice of demon mothers, at least the vast majority of them, to end the lives of their children was normal to his world and he would not have given it a second thought for that reason. Now knowing how it felt to know his mate was carrying his child, such an act became unthinkable. He was grateful to Ciel for declining the offer with each of their children.

After all, for demons, who claimed to be superior to humans, should they not be able to handle the pains that pregnancy and birth caused, his Ciel who was once human handled it better than humans and the small number of demons who allowed their children to be born. This led Sebastian to believe that in many ways, Ciel was stronger than most demons in existence. He sighed.

"That is not something we need to talk about now. Just remember that you are fortunate to have your mother."

"So we are good?"

"You three and your sister are wonderful, never think differently." The boys smiled.

"We love you dad, Evian said happily as the other two nodded in agreement.

"I love you too, you all make your mother and I very proud." The children beamed with pride.

"Run along now, you mustn't keep your mother waiting for the surprise, I will be up shortly."

"Are you going to tell sister Rachel you are proud of her too?" Rowan asked.

"Of course."

"She will be very happy to hear this." The boys rushed off toward their parents' room.

"The end" Rachel said closing the book. Ciel couldn't help but find it amusing that his daughter recited the kitten story she and her brothers loved so much as well as adding her own parts to the story from Sebastian's copy of Romeo and Juliet all while holding said book upside down.

"That was a very good story, thank you."

"You are welcome" she grinned.

"I love you mommy." Rachel laid back against the pillows on her father's side and cuddled into her mother.

"Do you think the baby liked it?"

"I'm sure the baby is very happy that you read to us."

"That is good. I love our baby very much. That's good."

"Mommy, will it be a baby girl?"

"I don't know, we'll have to wait."

"It sure takes a long time for it to come. Why can't it come quickly?"

"Because right now the baby's growing, it takes some time to be big enough to be born. If it comes too soon, it wouldn't be good. It couldn't hurt the baby."

"Oh. I hope it takes its time then."

"Mommy?" Rachel called after a moment of silence.

"What?"

"I do not want our baby to be hurt."

"I don't either."

"Do not worry mommy, I will help protect it, even if it is a boy."

"Thank you. You're going to be a very good big sister." Ciel was thankful for such a family. The visit with the healer had been difficult.

"Unfortunately young Prince, if the baby is not linking,and you can't make contact, it may not know how to open the connection or-" the healer had paused, he wasn't sure how to explain the situation to Ciel after he linked with all three biological children.

"Or what, is something wrong with-" Ciel began to panic.

"Please calm yourself. The baby is fine. Not all babies choose to link with their mother, I'll caution you, though physically the child is in good health, once born, it may be difficult for it to make an attachment to even the family. Most demon children or demonlings as you will sometimes hear them called, start life ready to be shown how to be whatever their parents teach them to be. In your case, you taugh yours to be a family, a very close one at that. There is a very small chance you can reach them through your love as a family."

"How can I help my child?"

"Keep hoping it will not turn out to be the case and it simply does not know how to communicate. When you give birth to the child, hold it close to you, I know you did that with your previous children and the reason we place them in your arms and do not disturb you is to strengthen the bond between you or if the case maybe, build it immediately."

"What would life be like if that happened, for the baby?"

"The child will have no ability to connect with It's brothers and sister. Everything humans fear our kind to be, vicious, cruel, cold and malicious, that would your child."

"No, our family is-"

"Ciel, you would not be to blame if that happens, it would come from your mate's side of the family. His father is the devil after all, and the king has not always been so kind." Ciel felt lost, he wanted his child to know it was loved, to understand that, the thought made Ciel's heart break, he would have to find a way to give the baby a better life.

"Mommy!" Rachel sobbed causing Ciel to snap back out of his memory.

"What's wrong?"

"You do not want to hold me anymore, or visit with me?"

"Why would you think that?'

"B-because I was hugging you and you did not hug me too." She rubbed the tears from her eyes." Ciel could see in her face which was now tear stain and red from crying. He sat up and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"I'm sorry Rachel, I love you so much."

"I-I th-ought you d-did not want to be my mommy a-anymore.". She choked out through sobs.

"No Rachel, that's not true at all. I was thinking and- I'm so sorry, I don't ever want you to think that. I'll always be your mother and I'll always want you, you're my little princess, how could I not?"

"Young master, is everything alright, I heard crying" Tanaka said appearing in the door way.

"No, It's not." Ciel said holding his distraught daughter as his own tears fell.

"What is it that has you so upset?" The old man asked.

"I'm a terrible Mother."


	5. Chapter 5

"If that happens then the fault is mine. It has nothing to do with you being a terrible Mother, you are many things Ciel Michaelis, but that is not one of them." Sebastian said holding Ciel as he buried his face in Sebastian's chest, sobbing

"What happened to Rachel is my fault, not only could I have a child that's going to have a difficult life, I've made my daughter think I don't love her."

"She knows you love her, she is just upset."

"She doesn't think I want to be her mother, I can't-"

"Ciel, she's thought that before, she has always been just a bit insecure, you and I are working with her and hopefully she can get through it. Calm yourself, please. You need to relax, are you hungry?"

"No, I'm not feeling well right now."

"You know you cannot stop eating, you will become ill."

"I'll try later. Now I just- I need to be held."

"Then I will hold you as long as you like. I love you, you know that don't you?" Ciel nodded, he didn't speak, his mind was on other things.

"There's so many thoughts running through my head, I don't even know what to do." He said at last.

"It will be alright, I am here, whatever happens, we will get through it. You will see, Rachel will come around and our baby will be wonderful, just like its mother."

"You can't promise that."

"Unfortunately, I cannot in all fairness. I can promise to always be at your side, and always love you, the rest, only time can reveal. You and I have made it through worse situations"

"No, this is the worst, my daughter hates me and my child, who's not even born-"

"Rachel does not hate you. She was upset but she could never hate you." Sebastian soothed. "Perhaps if you rest for a bit longer you will feel better and then you can talk to Rachel."

"She probably won't talk to me."

"Dear one, you are the mother, you can-"

"No. Forcing her would only push her away." Sebastian lifted his mate from the floor where he stood and gently placed him on the bed.

"The only option then is to allow her to come to you when she is ready."

"What if she-"

"Rest, you will have yourself all worked up and become ill. We can sort this out." The older demon kissed his mate's head.

"How can I, It's not like I can just- ow!"

"Relax, you are getting yourself all worked up, if you continue to do so, I worry that your health will be affected. All I would like you to do is rest. Do not concern yourself with the children, or unnecessary things. I will take care of everything."

"It's so hard not to think about them. I've been-"

"I know, I understand. Do this for our children, for me." The older demon requested.

"I-I'll try." Ciel settled back into his pillows.

"That is all I ask. I will be close." Sebastian promised leaving his mate to fall asleep.

"You should not be here, it is mean." A tiny voice said suddenly catching Ciel off guard.

"What's mean?" He called back into the shadows.

"The thing like me. I am not like the other. I heard that voice, though I am very little, the one that talked about the kitten, I do not know what that is, but it was nice."

The realization hit Ciel.

"Why didn't you try to talk to me sooner little one, I was so worried."

"I am sorry. I really wanted to, but it would not let me. I am afraid of the other." A small growl came from the dark.

"What was that?"

"The other. You are the one that will love me always, that is what they said, that I would be sent to you to be loved. I would be your baby, but only if you want me."

"I do. I want you very much."

"And... The other, you will make it nice?"

"I'll- I'll try. How many are with you?"

"Only me and the scary one. Though I am smaller, I am so afraid!" The voice cried.

"I won't let anything hurt you."

"You do not stay here, it does not like to share."

"Get out!" The second voice shouted, though it sounded tiny like the first, it was more forceful.

"I live here too, this is my home." The first voice whimpered.

"Why do you act this way?" Ciel called to the angry child. He received no reply.

"It does not like visitors. It likes to be alone."

"We can work on that, I know It's scary to-"

"I was here first!"

"I can love both of you. Let me show you." Ciel said gently, not wanting to anger it further for fear of what it might do to its sibling.

"What are you?"

"I'm your mother."

"M-mother?" The softer voice asked.

"That's right."

"Yay, my very own mother, they said that a mother is the one that will love me. I do not know much about mothers but I want one very much."

"Well you have one, and I will love you. I do love you two."

"Lies, I feel no love."

"I promise you I do love you, I will do anything ro help you feel better."

"Do you see, it is true, a mother has come here to love us, they said even a wild one can be loved by the right mother. When we are big enough, maybe the mother will accept us, I will share with you." The soft voice vowed.

"Why would I want to share?"

"Because I'm your mother and I need you to." Ciel said firmly.

"No mother could want a thing like me."

"I do."

"No. I have hear what mothers do to their children, the voices say-"

"I would never hurt you." There was a moment of silence.

"I am done here." The anger voice said before going silent, seemingly abandoning its family.

"It will not talk to you again I fear. I would like to hear more of being your baby sometime soon. Will you come a second time?"

"I'll come as much as you like, maybe the other will change its mind."


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't know what to do." Ciel said after explaining the situation to Sebastian. The older demon also seemed at a loss. A set of twins was rare to begin with, but a second set was unheard of among the demons. A part of him felt excited, he loved his role as father and after meeting Ciel, found himself enjoying all of his little ones.

"Ciel, are you certain you can carry them?"

"That's not what we're talking about. What about the babies, how do I do this?"

"I wish I knew what to tell you. Mother might be able to help you. Mordred gave her quite a hard time and-"

"Bringing your brother into this isn't helping. I don't want my little one to be like him."

"I am sorry my dear, we will manage. If anyone can help our child, you can. You have a very loving nature, you happen to be a naturally excellent Mother."

"Then why did this happen, why my baby?"

"As the healer said, my father, long before mordred and I were born, my father was a vicious beast. It was only after seeing my mother for the first time and realizing that she could never accept him as he was, that he asked her for help."

"He changed just for her?"

"Yes. Just as you have changed me to a degree, and for the better. Unfortunately, it did not change his genes, thankfully I turned out more like my mother. If I didn't, you and I would not have the life we cherish. I fear that I woul not have understood how to love you" this thought seemed to scare Sebastian.

"It's alright, there's no point in thinking that way, you'll always have me."

"It pains me terribly to think what I would have done to you, had I not known how to love you as I do now, uf i had harmed you in some way ir something far worse-" Ciel hugged him.

"But you didn't. You show me everyday how much you love me, just as you promised."

"I certainly try to."

"You're really good with that. No one could ever love me as strongly or deeply as you do. I love you."

"I love you too, I'm very grateful to you Ciel, with all that I am, and all I have done, you are here with me. When you allow me to hold you, it is an amazing gift. I feel that I am holding a rare treasure, it is because of our love for each other, a love is the greatest of them all that I believe we can handle this. Your devotion to our children could make all the difference in the world."

"I just want our little ones to be happy and healthy, I don't know how to help it. I want so much to be a mother to both, what will I do if-"

"It won't be easy, we could talk to mother, you know how much she loves you. I will go to her this afternoon."

"Ann wasn't able to do much, she's a great mother and clearly loves you both but Mordred is still... That way"

"He used to be a lot worse. When we were children, he was much stronger than I. I will spare you the details but some of my earliest memories are of mother or father forcing him away from me."

"That's terrible. I'm sorry you went through that."

"I am stronger because of it. He has actually taught me quite a lot. From seeing what he did to his mate, he taught me what not to do with you, I did not like the things I saw. I didn't want you to fear me, mates are not meant to fear each other, they can hardly say they are in love, had I been that way, I would have considered you more of a prisoner than mate. That was something I did not want for you."

"I don't feel like a prisoner, I feel very loved."

"Good, because you are. If mother and father can calm Mordred slightly, you can help our baby." I put all my confidence in that."

"It may not be enough. If I can't reach the baby- I never thought I'd have to protect our children from their own sibling. What do I do, how can I possibly-"

"It will work out. I know you are very upset, but remember that Mothers can do extraordinary things. I read once that a child was born to a human family, the birth was difficult for both mother and infant. The baby was stillborn, and so the doctors were not going to allow her to see. She fought so much that they finally agreed and at its mother's touch, the child began to cry and move. If a mother can do that and Is not demon than you as a demon mother can get through to our child."

"I hope you're right Sebastian, I don't know what I'll do if I can't."

"Mommy?" Rachel sobbed from the doorway.

"What is it Rachel?"

"May I come in please?"

"Of course you can. " Ciel watched his little girl step in slowly.

"Mommy, I am very sorry I was mean to you. Can I please be your baby again?' She sobbed. Ciel wrapped his arms around her.

"You've never stopped being my baby. There is nothing yoi or your brothers could possibly do to make me stop loving you, I'm sorry that I couldn't give you the attention you needed. I have a lot of things going on right now and It's not your fault."

"Mommy, I brought you a present so you will be happy!"

"Did you?" Rachel nodded, she gave him a drawing she had made.

"This is you mommy, you are playing with me. This one is me, I am giving you a cookie." She explained sweetly. Ciel smiled.

"It is a chocolate one."

"Those are the best kind, thank you Princess, It's beautiful and I'm going to have your father put this up on the wall."

"I would like that. Will you play today mommy, you and daddy, please?"

"Rachel, I don't know if-" Ciel's guilt was getting the best of him as he looked at his daughter's pleading eyes.

"It depends on the game."

"Tea party!" Ciel sighed, he hated playing that, but his love for his daughter was stronger than that hate for the game.

"Alright Rachel, we can play."

"You are the best mommy in the world forever and ever!" She said happily.

"Can I use the pretty blue and white set?"

"Ask your father to get it down for you." She turned to Sebastian.

"Please daddy, may I play with the pretty blue and white ones?"

"You have to be careful with that set, It's your mother's favorite."

"I will daddy I promise!"

"Alright then, come with me, we can get it together."

"I like that, together is good. Can we have the party in the courtyard under the tree?"

"That depends on how your mother feels."

"I want to invite brother Vincent, brother Rowan, brother Evian, Cynna, Finny, Mey-Rin, but maybe we should give her the not easy to break one. Then Tanaka and-"

"I suppose we could have a nice afternoon as long as everyone has done their chores."

"This will be the very best tea party ever, you and mommy can sit by me!"

"It sounds lovely Rachel." Sebastian said with a smile.

Ciel shook his head in amusement as he thought of what Rachel would force her guests to wear, last time, Ciel managed to get a photo of Sebastian wearing a bonnet and a set of earrings. Sebastian wasn't happy about his outfit but as he once said, 'it does not matter how scary, or tough a demon maybe, if your young child asks you to place such games, you do it without hesitation, that is what it means to be a good parents.' If Ciel were to believe this theory, which he did, Sebastian was the best father to ever live. Ciel could search the entire world, heaven, and hell and not find a father willing to go to such lengths. He truly loved his mate.


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: I want to thank everyone for supporting this family. When I wrote the very first story, I did so with the intention of writing just one more "his mate meeting the family" I never thought that I would have people asking for more stories about them, so thank you. I would also like to apologize for any errors in this story as well as the others, my device isn't the greatest and It's hard to correct the mistakes. I hope you enjoy the remaining chapters of this story.

"I've never heard of that before." Alois said as he and Ciel watched the children play with the hell hound puppy. Ciel had his reservations about it at first but Sebastian had managed to talk him into it with the promise to stay close to them.

"Well Ann said Mordred didn't link with her, so she wouldn't have seen that, I only know because of the soft spoken child." Ciel took a sip from his glass.

"Mommy, I want one!" Vincent said happily , patting the dog's head.

"No. If we get a puppy, It's going to be a normal dog."

"Naveen said a hell hound would be best for us."

"You don't seem too happy about it."

"It's hard to be happy when he decides to chew on your shoe."

"Any dog would do that."

"While you're still wearing it?" Ciel couldn't help but laugh.

"Bit my toe the other day, Naveen loves it to death so I can't say anything about it."

"No!" Sebastian said sharply as the puppy began to follow him.

"Go on, go find your master." The dog tilted It's head curiously.

"He likes you daddy." Rachel giggled.

"Yes well, he can like me from across the room."

"Relax, It's only a puppy." Ciel said.

"Oh, you want me to relax, then why my love did you insist on me staying so close to the children?"

"You know why."

"But Ciel, It's only a puppy."

"Don't start with me Sebastian, I'm not in the mood for your attitude. It needs adjusted, quickly." Ciel warned. "I have too many other things to concern myself with."

"How is that you-" Ciel stood up from his seat.

"Alois, thank you for having over but I think we need to go."

"But mommy!" Rachel cried cuddling the puppy.

"Rachel Ann, don't give me a hard time."

"Yes mommy." She sobbed releasing the energetic puppy.

"Honestly Ciel, must you-" Sebastian began but was silenced when Ciel's blue eyes flashed a bright red.

"Will you be okay?" Alois asked.

"Sooner or later."

"If Sebastian wants to stay with the little ones, you and I could go outside if you want." Alois offered.

"Fine." Ciel murmured.

Alois got up and the two began walking to the door. Upon opening it, Ciel was shocked to find a familiar and unwelcome figure.

"Damn it!" Alois shouted trying to close the door only to have the silver haired demon hound snap at him, causing him to release the door in fright.

"Sebastian!" Ciel shout backing away, even as he did, he was sure to shield the children.

Sebastian rushed to his mate and pushed the beast outside.

"Mommy, what was that?" Vincent asked.

"Something I want you to stay away from. It isn't safe." Ciel said.

"Sebastian, you told me it was dead." The dark haired boy said angrily.

"When a demon is killed, unless by the sword I used to defeat Claude, we come home, likewise demon hounds. I told you I could collect the bones which would have stopped his return, however, due to the situation, I was never able to. That is my fault. I am sorry."

"You would've been if he had hurt my children."

"You know it?" Alois asked.

"Yes, it used to live at the manor, It's name is Pluto."

"So it was yours, that would explain it then, It's been sniffing around here a lot. Sometimes we find it curled up on the side of the house. Naveen's chased it off a few times but it comes back."

"Now what?" Ciel asked looking to his mate.

"Pluto must know this was our house and wanted to come home." Sebastian explained.

"He can't." Ciel said sternly. "I won't risk my children's lives."

"I know. It's alright, he didn't hurt you did he?"

"No." Ciel felt a twinge of sadness for the beast, he really had cared for it at one time and though it didn't show, he was just as heartbroken when he gave the order as the servants were to obey it.

"The good news Ciel is there is no angel to control him now, he is down here now. The only reason in my opinion that he acted that way, was because he had no choice."

"I won't risk it." Ciel repeated. Pluto whimpered and scratched at the door. The four Michaelis children, thinking of their mother's warning hid behind their father.

"You're welcome to stay until he leaves if you like, I mean I couldn't stop you, this is still your house, but-"

"Thank you." Ciel said. After only a few moments, the noises stopped.

"Did it go away mama?" Evian asked fearfully.

"I don't know." Ciel said truthfully.

"I shall go out and have a look,if he is still there, I will chase him off myself." Sebastian opened the door carefully and stepped out.

"Will it hurt dad, mum?"

"No Rowan, he won't." They waited. Ciel felt a sharp pain in his stomach and lowered himself into a chair.

"Are you alright?" Alois asked.

"I think so."

"Poor mommy does not feel well. Do not worry mommy, I love you." Rachel stared at her feet, she didn't like it when ciel was ill.

"Do you think you need to lie down, the couch isn't very comfortable for resting but the guest room is ready to use."

"I'll be fine, I just need a few minutes."

"Can we do anything for you mum?"

"Not right now Rowan."

"If daddy can not make it leave, what do we do mommy?"

"Don't worry Naveen's out there around the back he can- " Alois stopped suddenly.

"I don't like that look." Ciel commented.

"Naveen always leaves the back door open." Alois rushed down the hall but was met by an angry growl as Pluto stepped inside.

"Ciel?" The blonde boy called out.

"What?"

"We have a problem, It's in here." Rachel screamed and took hold of the puppy.

"Do not worry baby puppy, I will not let it get you." She promised as the little ones moved close to their mother.

Ciel stood up from the chair.

"I want you four to go to the front door, your father's out there somewhere if it comes in here, go to him quickly." Ciel instructed. Alois screamed and ran passed the room, Pluto chased him.

"Go to your father." Ciel watched the hall for Pluto to come back. He wasn't exactly sure what he could do, to fight could result in losing his unborn children, but if he didn't, one of his older children could be harmed.

"But mama-"

"Go." The children reluctantly obeyed, as the front door closed after the last child exited, Pluto reappeared. He stared at Ciel, panting.

"Stay." Ciel commanded. The hound tilted his head but remaining still.

"You can't be here. You have to find a new home." Pluto barked as if to reply and ran forward backing Ciel into the wall.

"Pluto, no!" Ciel wrapped his arms protectively across his stomach. Pluto sniffed the air around him, then whined.

"Get back." The silver haired demon hound nudged Ciel's hands with his head.

"Stop!" Ciel may have pushed him away if he didn't worry that it would retaliate and harm the babies within him. Pluto let out another bark startling his former owner causing him to momentarily let go of his belly and the hound made his move. Ciel felt Pluto rest the side of his head on his stomach and softly nuzzle it.

"You know don't you?" Ciel asked. Pluto continued. Sebastian entered quickly through the back.

"Ciel, I-"

"Don't scare him." Ciel said worrying that he may snap if frightened. Pluto brushed his head against Ciel's hand.

"That's a good boy." Ciel praised attempting to move away. Pluto seemed delighted by Ciel's words.

"Pluto, here boy!" Sebastian called lightly. Pluto turned but didn't leave Ciel. Sebastian took slow steps forward the hound sat st the former earl's feet.

"Interesting. Ciel my dear, I do not think he means you harm. He is merely saying hello, and it seems that he's protecting you as well. Was he nuzzling you?"

"Well I don't know if that's what you call it but he rubbed his head on my stomach."

"Then he has acknowledged the babies as family. Good boy Pluto." Ciel began to relax.

"Where are the children?"

"With Hannah across the way."

"Can I come out now?" Alois called from his hiding place.

"Slowly, and stay away from Ciel." Sebastian called.

"Why what-" Alois began as he entered the room to be confronted by a growling demon hound.

"It's okay Pluto, he's a friend." Ciel said petting the beast.

"Is he safe to be around?"

"Yes, he is no longer being controlled, you can see it in his eyes." Sebastian said. Ciel took a careful step forward passed him only for Pluto to follow.

"He remembers you love, and he has always known you care for him, you are safe."

"Mommy?" Rachel shouted as Hannah walked over with them.

"It's alright Rachel. I'm okay."

"You are a very brave mommy. Did it bite?"

"No."

"Thank you Hannah for caring for the children." Sebastian turned to the four little ones.

"Dad, what is it doing?"

"Protecting your mother and the babies." Rachel smiled.

"Good doggie, I like you." She reached out to him and he met her touch gently. It wasn't long before the young Michaelis Chidren were playing with the demon hound. Ciel's pain intensified and Sebastian rushed to him.

"It hurts so much."

"It will be alright Ciel, we shall get you home and in bed, I will contact the healer, try to relax." Sebastian lifted Ciel into his arms and allowed him to rest against him.

Later that night, as Ciel followed the healer's orders of strict bed rest, Pluto pushed open the bedroom door with his nose and settled himself on the floor beside his master, happy to be home at last.

A/N: I just want to thank you again for allowing me to share this little family with you. Also. I'm sorry but I just loved Pluto.


	8. Chapter 8

"So mommy can't come play with us?"

"Your mother will be on bed rest for the rest of the time that the babies are inside him."

"We will never see mommy again!" Rachel sobbed.

"Of course you will, you may visit with him as long as you are not disturbing him. After the babies are born, he will rest a little longer and then he can be with us." Sebastian explained.

"Will the babies be born soon?" Evian asked wrestling a stuffed animal from Pluto's mouth.

"A little while. Everything will be alright."

"Can we still take good care of mama?"

"That would be appreciated, I'm sure."

"I want to help, Daddy, may I help?"

"Of course princess."

"Will Pluto help too?"

"He will watch over things while I am with your mother." Rachel threw her arms around her new pet. Pluto barked happily.

"I love Pluto daddy."

"That makes nine of the castle residents."

"Will the babies like him too?"

"We shall have to wait and see."

"It would be so nice if mommy would have two more baby girls!"

"But I want a baby brother!" Rowan complained.

"Baby girls!"

"Boys!"

"Enough. We cannot control whether the children are boys or girls or one of each. As long as they are born healthy and your mother is well, we should be grateful. I will not tolerate this arguing am I understood?" Sebastian said sternly.

"Yes daddy, I am sorry.

"Yes dad."

"The very next time I hear such things, I will send the two arguing to their rooms and you will remain there until your mother has the babies." The children gasped.

"Now, it is time for bed. I suggest you prepare and say goodnight."

"Story?"

"Only if you get ready quickly, quietly and are in your bed by the time I get to your rooms."

"But daddy, my room is not with the boys."

"I realize that. If you are in your bed, I will come and get you for the story." The four children rushed up the spiral staircase without a word.

"Really master, must you tell the children such a thing. You would not truly send them to their room for that long." Cynna shook his head.

"They do not know that."

"I'm sure they will realize it any moment. Master Ciel would have your head for such an action."

"Yes, and he would most likely take it himself."

"No doubt, father or not, a mother will always protect and fight for their young ones. I can see Master Ciel doing just that."

"Yes, he certainly would not hold back should I pose a threat to Them. That my old friend is how you know that you have chosen a good mother for your children. Ciel has always had a willingness to protect and love in his own way."

"What a wonderful family you two have, I am proud to serve you all."

"And I am happy to have you do so.'

Ciel sighed. The soft spoken Child was right, the angry one refused contact except for a growl now and then. Ciel attempted to talk but was ignored.

"Do you have others like me?" The sweet voice asked.

"Other children, yes. You have three brothers and one sister." He explained.

"What do you call them?"

"Evian, Rachel, Vincent and Rowan."

"I like those. Will you call us nice things as well?"

"Yes. As soon as I know if you are a boy or girl, I can give you a name. I'm already thinking about it.

"Oh I hope the one you pick is as pretty as what you called your others."

"It will be. I put a lot of thought into The names I give my children. Your father and I-"

"Father?"

"Yes. Your father, your other parent."

"Parent?"

"You must be very new."

"Yes. What is one of those mother?"

"A father is just a little different from a mother. They love you just like a mother but...I don't know how to explain it really, in a way you can understand."

"I have a father?"

"Yes. He loves you both very much."

"I cannot wait to be loved. The voices said it is very nice." Ciel smiled, he enjoyed this time with the unborn child, the pain from the outside world faded when he visited, allowing him to focus on getting to know them better.

"The voices also say that when I leave this place and get to be with you, you will hold me and be very happy."

"That's true. I'd like to hold both of you."

"I do not want you to hold me, I wish to be all by myself." The angry response called out.

"You say that now, but when you understand what that means, I think you're going to want held too."

"The mother is very smart, you should listen angry one."

"Silence!"

"That's enough. You two have your entire lives to be family, It's easier if you get along."

"I do not want a family."

"Life would be very sad and lonely, little one."

"I do not seek love."

"Maybe you should rethink that. No matter what you say, you are loved, and always will be." This statement made the young demon depart from the conversation.

"Mother?"

"What?"

"When I grow, may I meet you before I join your family?"

"I'd like that." He remembered the feeling of joy he had experienced when his children came to him for the first time.

"Are are leaving us now, will you come again?"

"Yes." Ciel promised.

"Then.. goodbye mother, I will miss you."

"I'll see you soon." Ciel opened his eyes to find his family at his bedside. The children dressed in their night clothes and Sebastian standing behind them with the feeding glass and a red box.

"How Are you feeling love?" The older demon asked helping ciel to sit up before handing him the glass.

"I'm not helpless, I can at least sit up on my own."

"Better safe than sorry."

"Mommy, we love you!" Rachel exclaimed

"I love all of you too."

"We want to take care of you." Rowan said.

"That's very nice, thank you."

"Mama, is it safe to hug you?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"I do not want to hurt our babies, or you." Evian said.

"Come here." Evian did as he was told and Ciel hugged him.

"Hugs don't hurt the babies as long as It's gentle."

"Then can we each give one to you?"

"You certainly can." He embraced each child.

"We are so very sorry you are supposed to be in bed. We will come and see you a lot." Rowan said.

"And we will not be loud when you are sleepy." Vincent added.

"We will make pictures for you and make sure you have enough pillows and blankets and hugs and love." Rachel said.

"Because we want you to be happy mama!"

"I am happy." Ciel smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes. Because I have all of you."

"Daddy, give mommy the present!" Sebastian chuckled.

"Patience... Let your mother eat."

"Okay. Mommy, have you finished?"

"Rachel" Sebastian said as a warning.

"I cannot help it daddy, giving mommy presents is exciting."

"What is it?" The children giggled, Sebastian helped them all onto the bed where the gathered around him and Sebastian sat on the edge of the bed.

"Are you still in pain"

"A little."

"Well perhaps this will make you feel better." He gave Ciel the box and kissed his head. Ciel opened. Inside he found current photos of his children and and chocolates.

"Thank you, this is really thoughtful."

"I wore my prettiest dress mommy, just for you!" Rachel beamed.

"I see that."

"You really like them mum, I even had Lovey in mine!"

"Yes, It's wonderful, thank you."

"Do you feel better now mama?"

"Yes, Evian, I feel much better."


	9. Chapter 9

"No, bad dog." Cynna chastised as Pluto ran through the castle, sliding on the floor and breaking several objects. The four Michaelis children chased after him laughing.

"What the devil's going on out here?"

"It wasn't me , I swear!" Mey-Rin shouted fearfully.

"Calm yourself. There is no possible way for you to have caused those sounds from down the hall if you are standing there." The children's hysterical laughter reached his ears.

"That beast is a terrible influence on the young ones. I must have been out of my mind to suggest keeping it."

"You did, but you don't like Pluto." The maid said in confusion.

"I don't care for dogs, however since he quickly attached himself to Ciel and recognized hin as family, and he is doing well with the children, I thought perhaps he could provide a bit more protection for them. Ciel truly did like him."

"Then-"

"Because it was necessary Mey-Rin. He was not himself that night, and so didn't know what he was doing most likely."

A thunderous bang coming from the direction of Ciel's room sent Sebastian running down the hall with Mey-Rin a step behind.

"Oh no brothers, I think we have disturbed our mommy." Rachel cried. "We have broken our promise." Pluto turned to the young demon and began to lick her face lovingly.

"Do you see sister, the puppy does not want you to cry.

"Is everything alright?" Sebastian asked as he arrived to find a crack in the wall.

"The children are fine, I'm surprised the castle's still standing." Ciel called from the room.

Upon hearing Ciel's voice, Pluto ran into the bedroom, and rested his head on the bed.

"Are you making a mess out there again?" Ciel asked petting the dog's head.

"You need to stop, you'll have to live outside again." Pluto whimpered. Sebastian entered the room and sent Pluto out.

"Thank you." Ciel said looking up at him.

"Whatever for?"

"Tolerating Pluto for me. I know It's not easy for you."

"You're happiness is important to me, I would get you anything in the world, I would bring you the moon just to see a smile. If that dog makes you and our children happy, then I will tolerate it.

"Have I ever told you that you're the best mate ever?" Ciel asked reaching up to touch Sebastian's cheek.

"Always. How are you feeling?"

"Not very well."

"I am sorry my love, I must stop doing this to you."

"Don't be sorry. Being parents is something we both enjoy, even though you were concerned for me, I could still see that you're happy about have more children, I like to see you happy."

"You are far too good to me Ciel, you deserve so much more than I give to you. Yet, here you are settling for-"

"I don't settle for anything, you should know that. I'm kind of happy that you made the choice to not look for a mate, you may have found-" Sebastian kissed him.

"No one could ever be my mate except for you. I know that I am fortunate to have you, not many would go through the things I put you through and still love me.

"What exactly have you put me through that was all that bad?"

"I've made you a mother"

"That's not bad at all, I love our children very much.

"I know you do, but pregnancy is hard on you and the birth-"

"It's not comfortable but I get through it and I love our children, I'd do it all again." Sebastian stroked Ciel's hair.

"You are the world to me." He said "I would give everything I have for you. I would give up the throne of hell, and-"

"Sebastian, I'd never ask you to. Iyou can't give up your entire life. I'm just happy you're here with me. You always make me feel better."

"Do I?"

"Yes. When my stomach hurts, you help. When I'm not feeling well or I'm not happy, here you are."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Another crash from the hallway and a frightened shriek from the maid caused the couple to sigh.

"You might have to handle that." Sebastian stood up.

"Will you be alright?" Ciel nodded.

"I shall check in soon, try to rest." Ciel closed his eyes, hoping for another visit with his children.

"Look Scary One, the mother has come back. I am so happy!" The soft voice cried out.

"Mother, I have missed you so very much. Do you have things to tell us?"

"I could tell you many things, it depends on what you want to know." Ciel said.

"What is the father like, is he nice like you, does he like us, will he hold us too?"

"Your father is wonderful. He loves all of his children, and of course he's going to hold you."

"Will he come talk to us?"

"He doesn't usually come here, but I'm sure he'll talk to you."

"I do not care to be spoken to." The angry child cried.

'Then why are you trying to get me to talk to you?"

"I am not."

"You just spoke to me, I can only think that It's because you wanted me to respond to you. You don't have to be this way. Talk with us." Ciel invited gently. He refused to let the baby be like its uncle.

"Come scary one, we want to like you." The soft voice called out.

"It does not matter to me if you like me. I am not here for you to. I am here because the voices put ne here."

"Then you have a reason for being placed with us, wouldn't you like to be part of a family that loves you and reads stories with you?"

"No."

"But you always come back, you say you want to be by yourself, yet you're here with us and you come back. You're always here, even when you don't talk you watch. Do you understand what it means to really be alone?"

"I know enough."

"You're so young, not even born yet and you're like this, why?" Ciel didn't get his answer.

"Mother, will the scary one ever love us?"

"I don't know, I hope so."

"If it does not, what should we do?" It sounded as if it had begun to sob, Ciel couldn't blame the child, he too was concerned. He couldn't image allowing the little one to go through life like Mordred, to act that way toward its siblings, Ciel could never tolerate that.

"I have no idea little one, we'll just have to be patient and give it love. We'll hope for the best." When Ciel opened his eyes this time, they were filled with tears for his little child. He didn't care about his physical pain, he didn't know how to be a mother to the child.

"Mommy, why are you crying, is it because the puppy broke the castle?" Rachel asked quietly.

"No. I'm just very sad "

"Then I will give you a hug so you can feel better." She announced, making her way to the bed and hugging Ciel.

"Thank you Rachel."

"I like to give you hugs mommy. You have hugged me all my life. Will you hug me when I am big too?"

"Any time you want. Even when you're grown."

"That is good. I will never be too big to give you hugs mommy."

"That's good to know."

"Guess what mommy."

"What?"

"While you were sleeping, daddy made the puppy go outside with Finny and the puppy played with him, it was funny."

"I bet it was." Ciel replied as his daughter cuddled with him.

"Cousin Lizzy wants to see us, I heard daddy say so. Can we have her over?"

"I don't know Rachel,now isn't a good time."

"Because of the babies?"

"Partly."

"But Lizzy likes your babies, she says they are adorably, and guess what else."

"What?"

"We are your babies!"

"That's impossible." Ciel teased.

"No, it is true, we are your babies and you are our mommy!" She giggled.

"Can you prove that?"

"Yes."

"How?" Ciel challenged playfully.

"Silly mommy, you love us so very much, and we call you mommy and you hug us and hold us when we cry, and feed us and make sure we are not hurt and you love daddy!"

"How do you know I love daddy?"

"Because you tell him a lot and you let him give you hugs and kisses and you like to be with him. I am very smart."

"Yes you are princess."

"Mommy can I please talk to the babies?"

"I suppose you could for a little while." Rachel smiled.

"Hello babies, I am Rachel Ann, your sister. You do not have to call me Rachel Ann, you can just say Rachel. I love you very much and hope you will be nice with our mommy. We love mommy too and do not like it when he hurts. Will you please be baby girls?" Ciel couldn't help but chuckle.

"It is okay if you have to be boys I guess. I will love you anyway. When you are here, I will tell you stories and give you hugs and share my toys with you. Mommy says it is good to share. Daddy is happy that you will be here too,and grandmother and grandfather are going to come see you when you get here. Grandfather is a little scary at first but he is nice, he brings us presents. One time he brought me a pretty doll!" Sebastian arrived in the doorway but remained silent, listening to his daughter talk to her unborn siblings.

"You will like daddy, he is a good daddy. He plays with us and is very nice to mommy. He is funny, and sometimes he and mommy play silly games. Brother Evian is a good big brother, he helps care for us, he loves us very much too. Brother Vincent can be mean sometimes but I do not think he means it. Brother Rowan is nice, he fights with us sometimes though. Mommy and daddy have to make him stand in a corner. Wait until you meet our servants, they are so silly!" Rachel giggled.

"I cannot wait to see you, mommy says it is nice to speak to you. I like doing that, you are my favorite babies ever. I love you!"

"That was very nice Rachel." Ciel told her.

"Very nice indeed, I am happy to hear that you have such a high opinion of our family." Sebastian added now entering the room.

"Hello daddy, did you come to visit mommy and talk to our babies?"

"Hello Rachel, I've actually come to talk to your mother."

"I like talking to mommy."

"I know you do. Would you like to help Finny play with Pluto?"

"Yes!"

"Ask Cynna to walk you out." Rachel gave Ciel one more hug and let her father help her down before rushing for Cynna.

"My dear Ciel, we received a call from Lady Elizabeth, asking-"

"To come visit, I heard."

"I see, I told her I would talk with you."

"I don't know, my stomach hasn't been feeling very good."

"I know my love." Sebastian knelt by the bed and began rubbing his mate's belly.

"Be good to your mother my little ones, we love you very much." Sebastian said softly.

"One of them asked about you." Ciel said.

"What did you say?"

"That you are a wonderful father that loves both of them very much already."

"That is true, I do love them, I love all of our children, and you my Ciel. I shall wait to contact Lady Elizabeth with an answer."

"Try not to worry her."

"Of course not. I will simply tell her that you are busy."

"Alright, be sure not to mention anything about me not feeling well, its not fair to worry her like that."

"I will take care in the information I give. Can I bring you something?"

"I'm a bit hungry, if you wouldn't-"

"Ciel I do not mind feeding you."

"But you've been feeding the children and-"

"I have my own source, I promise you."

"You aren't-"

"The servants have been very helpful."

"Good. I'm happy to hear that."

"I shall return shortly."Sebastian kissed him as he stood up and exited the room. Ciel settled into his pillows, he would have to remember to thank them later.


	10. Chapter 10

Rachel climbed onto the bed and laid down next to Ciel.

"Hello mommy, daddy said your tummy hurts so I came to make you happy. I will visit with you." Rachel said brightly.

"Thank you Rachel, that's very nice."

"You are welcome mommy. Daddy said the babies are moving in your tummy today."

"Yes. Your father likes that. He didn't miss a chance with any of you."

"He loved us when we lived in your tummy?"

"Very much. He would talk to you and tell me that he couldn't wait for you to be here."

"Daddy really wanted us?"

"Yes, all of you. He's been many things in his life Rachel, but before Evian, he didn't have any babies."

"Oh no, poor daddy!" Rachel fretted.

"It's supposed to be like that."

"Does daddy like being a daddy?"

"Of all the jobs I have had, being a father is my favorite." Sebastian said as he and their sons appeared in the doorway.

"If being a daddy is a job, does that mean it is my job to be your baby girl?"

"Well, I cannot say to be someone's child is a job exactly but you are meant to be our daughter, just as your brothers are meant to be our sons."

"Why are we called different things daddy?'

"Because our titles change depending on the ones around us."

"How?" Rowan asked.

"I am your father, however your mother would not call me 'father' for I am not his. Instead I am his mate, but I am a son to your grandparents. We are all many things."

"Oh no, that is a lot of things to be daddy, I cannot be many things, I am only Rachel!"

"You're a sister, a daughter, a cousin, a niece a granddaughter and a princess. That doesn't mean you have to be anyone other than yourself, that's all part of who you are." Ciel said.

"I can still be Rachel Ann?"

"You will always be Rachel, you just have many titles to everyone around you."

"But I am still me!"

"Yes."

"Yay!" Rachel cheered, her brothers joined in to support their sister.

"We love you very much sister Rachel." Vincent said.

"I love you too brothers!"

"How did we end up with such a wonderful family?" Ciel asked.

"that is a mystery, I was never this kind. All demonlings have a touch of innocence that fades as they grow, well not all, Mordred was a little- well what he was is not important. I hear you were very sweet as a child my dear, perhaps we can blame your side of the family." Ciel shifted on the bed, Sebastian could see that he was in pain.

"Children, please wait in the hall, I will call you shortly." He helped Rachel down and waited for them to leave.

"They haven't positioned themselves -"

"No, they're not bothering my ribs. I think It's the angry one, it kicks very hard on and off."

"Ciel, please forgive me for causing such suffering. I should have been more careful. This will not happen again."

"It's actually not as bad as last time."

"Still, you are hurting, it hurts me to know that I am responsible for this suffering, I allowed my love of being a father to harm you."

"You didn't make me do this, It was my choice, don't be so hard on yourself."

"It's difficult not to be. I love you so much and I promised I would never hurt you."

"You haven't."

"Then why are you lying here in pain?"

"Because It's part of being a Mother. Which is the best job there is. I love our children and if I had to do it all again, don't think I wouldn't. The pain is temporary Sebastian, it does stop and then there's happiness when I hold them. Yes It's uncomfortable, but they're worth it."

"You truly have changed my dear one, I could never have imagined Ciel Phantomhive would ever want this life. To bond with a monster, to give me children, a reason for living. I see now that there is some truth to the human's thoughts, dogs really are forgiving."

"If you don't stop with those dog jokes I'm going to slap you so hard your head'll spin." Sebastian smirked.

"And so the young master returns."

"You think so?"

"I believe that yes."

"Well then, Sebastian, this is an order, no more dog jokes." Ciel said slipping back into his role as master.

"This does bring back memories, always so cranky my lord, allow me to help you feel better." Sebastian began to nuzzle him.

"Stop that nonsense Sebastian, this isn't a proper master, butler relationship."

"there is no relationship between the two, and you my love, nearly broke my heart each day. Well, almost everyday you see, when I took you photo with the camera I truly was honored to be in it. It meant that on some level, you cared for me."

"I still can't believe you did that."

"You should not have been asleep in your chair with the camera on your desk."

"Damn demon." Sebastian leaned down and kissed Ciel lovingly.

"Such a good boy." Sebastian rubbed Ciel's hair and chuckled.

"You're lucky I can't get up right now."

"It's all in fun my love, you know I love you."

"Do I?"

"I should hope so, especially after the bonding and the children..."

"Maybe I just bonded with you because I had nothing better to do."

"Is that the case?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, maybe I just wanted to have a butler forever, so I'd never have to do anything."

"I am appalled at this information, you married me for my housekeeping skills and obedience. All this time I thought it was because-"

"Daddy, is mommy okay?"

"Are you feeling better?"

"At the moment yes."

"Yes Rachel, you may cone back now." The four Michaelis children walked in slowly, their eyes to the floor.

"Mama, are you and Dad fighting?"

"Have you stopped loving each other?" Rachel sobbed.

"Of course not. Your mother and I still love each other so very much. Sometimes we say things that may sound hurtful or mean, but it is only playing. I promise you." Sebastian assured the children.

"Mommy, is that right?"

"Yes Vincent."

"Mama, can we make things for you so you can be happy?"

"I'd like that Evian, thank you."

"I shall make you something as well Ciel." Sebastian kissed him again.

"You lie here and rest, and because I love you so much, I will bring you a treat." The older demon patted Ciel's head and stood up quickly.

"I'm not going to be in this bed forever, when I get up-"

"Easy my love, you would not want to upset the pups." He said dodging the book Ciel threw at him and went down stairs to get the feeding glass.

"Mama, what did dad mean, what 'pups'?"

"It's a long story Evian, a very long story."


	11. Chapter 11

Ciel was at a loss, the angry child only became more so with time, the soft spoken child grew more excited with each visit, eager to step out of the shadows and learn what it felt like to be held for the first time.

"The mother has returned!" The happy voice said, the angry child didn't respond.

"Mother, will today be a good day ro see you?"

"It certainly would." He answered and waited.

"May I tell you about myself first?"

"I'd like that" it was an understatement, getting to know his children and seeing them for the first time gave him joy.

"Okay, mother... I do not do very well around others, and sometimes I am very afraid, but when I love someone or something, I give a lot of love. I do not speak loudly and I do not like to fight. Instead mother, please hold me and care for me, one day, I may surprise you. For now, I will promise to love you, the father, the voices that speak to us while you are away. I heard the story of the kittens, the voice sounds very kind."

"That was your sister Rachel." Ciel explained.

"Then I very much love her as well, she asked something of me that day, to be a baby girl, Mother, I am happy to grant her wish. I am a baby girl, your baby girl. May I come to you now and know what a hug is?"

"Come here." Ciel held his arms out to his new daughter. A small figure stepped out of the dark, Ciel smiled, the child had Sebastian's eyes but her mother's hair, a clawed hand reached out to Ciel. Her mouth opened in a wide grin, sharp teeth glistened.

"I do not look like you mother, I am a monster?"

"No. You look a lot like your father, he's going to be happy."

"And you mother, are you happy?"

"Very happy."

"May I give you the hug now?" She asked hopefully.

"I think this is a good time for it." Ciel said, his daughter gave a soft shriek of delight and ran to her mother. Ciel wrapped his arms around her.

"I like this mother, it is a happy thing, it does not hurt or make me unhappy."

"Hugs aren't supposed to hurt you or make you sad, they're for making you feel better and showing love."

"Will you hug me a lot?"

"As much as you like." The girl giggled.

"Then I am happy to be your baby. I know I will love my family, thank you mother, for wanting me."

"I love you very much." Ciel said.

"I love you too mother, you are a good mother, I can tell."

"I try to be."

"Back again?" The angry one called.

"Yes, whether you like it or not, I am your mother and I will always be here for you both."

"Scary one, why are you mean, the mother only wishes to love us. The mother has given me my very first hug, it does not hurt to be loved, come and see." The little girl's words were inviting but she held onto Ciel tightly.

"I need no love or hugs, I want no part of that thing called a family." It said coldly.

"What happened that caused you to be this way?" Ciel asked gently.

"I was placed here, I never asked to be." It replied.

"If I understand this place, and I could be wrong, but this is where those voices the two of you talk about-"

"They lie."

"Who does?"

"The voices that chose to give us to you. They said we would go to a happy place, this place is not happy." Ciel remembered the night Rachel and Vincent were born, they some how managed to leave this room and journey into a more frightening world. He recalled Rachel sobbing and the creatures there. Thankfully his children had seemed to have forgotten what it was like. Another memory came to him, each of his children before they were born mentioned being afraid during a vistit, feeling safe when Ciel came for them.

"Little one, does this place scare you?" The voice didn't speak.

"Are you angry with me because you're here and didn't know how to call me?" More silence.

"You said you were here first, you were alone, no one to tell you it would be alright, is that why you're angry, you didn't want your sister to call me because you couldn't and it wasn't fair that she was comforted?"

"They cannot get us here, but it does not mean they do not scare us."

"Who?"

"The voices that say scary things, they want to take us and be mean to us, they only stop when you come, if I had to hear them, so does she!"

"I have done nothing wrong, I want to me nice with you!"

"They said families are worse than they are, they will hurt me, make sure I never see outside, a mother is a terrible thing because they send their babies to the monsters so they cannot hurt them, mothers do not love their children if they send them beyond the walls of this room, the monsters wait, that is why they come."

Ciel's eyes filled with tears, Evian had told him once or twice while in this room that he was afraid of the monster but not if Ciel was around. An overwhelming feeling of guilt for the times after the connection was unsafe to open, when Ciel wasn't with him, what must the child have gone through in his absence.

"I understand now, you have all the right in the world to be angry with me little one. I'm sorry. I am not like those mothers, I couldn't ever give you to the monsters, not ever, I'd die for both of you, I want you, I don't care how much it hurts me to get you there but you'll see the outside, you're safe here you said, but it doesn't stop them, then I'll come here more often. I won't let anything hurt you, not ever. I promise."

"The mother... It is crying why does it do this?" The angry voice asked.

"Because I had no idea that those things were happening to you and I wasn't protecting you. I failed you, as a mother, I'm supposed to help you feel safe and loved. I haven't done either, I'm so sorry." There was no answer, only what sounded like tiny footsteps running toward them. A second later, something collided with Ciel knocking him over. Ciel was stunned and it took a moment to realize that the second child was now with him, clinging to him as those its life depended on the ability to hold onto its mother. Ciel sat up with the child in his arms.

"The mother.. it speaks truth, it does not wish to give us to the things beyond the walls, it is not a terrible thing, I hear it!" The little demon sobbed.

"You hear that, where?"

"Here." The demonling rested its head on Ciel's chest.

"It is all there, 'I love you' it tells me, 'more than my own life, never will I leave you. Everything is here, this is why it is so calming to be near the mother's heart." Ciel was now able to get a good look at his child.

It gazed up at him, its features identical to to its sister.

"I would like to tell the mother something." It said.

"Good, I'd like to listen."

"Mother, I will not always understand things, and I will have angry days, many of them. Will you help me through them, even if I am bad?"

"I'll do whatever I have to."

"I will try to be good for our family, I too heard the kitty story, it was nice. The voices that speak to us the same way our sister did, they are nice, bit I am afraid I will make at least one unhappy, I am a baby girl as well."

"I'm happy you're here, both of you."

"Hello not so scary one I am your sister. I do not have a name yet, but if you want, you can stay with me. We will not have to fear the monsters that way, until the mother comes."

"I like that Sister, you are good." The formerly angry girl said. Ciel was happy to know his little ones were okay and that the little Child was no longer angry. He couldn't get the thought out of his mind about the babies who were 'given' to the monsters, Ciel could only think of one way and it broke his heart.

"Mother, you will see us again, keep the monsters away?"

"Yes. No monster will ever hurt you as long as I'm around."

"Then visit us soon." The soft voice called.

"I will. Take care of each other until I come back."

"Yes mother." The twins said joining hands and grinning.

"I love you both very much." Ciel woke with tears streaming doen his face and Sebastian at his side.

"Ciel, what has upset you so badly?"

"I know why she was angry, and I know what happens to the children when their mother doesn't want them. Sebastian I-" the older demon held him.

"It's alright Ciel, our children are wanted, they will not share whatever fate those children have."

"I know, but as a mother, it hurts to think-"

"I know it does. I have not had the access to the same information, however, you are too good of a mother to do such a thing, naturally it will be painful. Ours are safe and loved, do not worry my love, it will be alright."


	12. Chapter 12

It had taken a while to calm Ciel but Sebastian managed to help his mate and get him to rest. Pluto lay beside the bed asleep at the moment but would soon wake to find the children gathered around him as they laid down and cuddled into his soft, warm fur.

"Mama must sleep, dad said to not be loud, mama is having a difficult time." Evian explained to his three siblings.

"I love,mommy, can we please hug him?"

"Not now sister Rachel, mommy needs us to listen to dad, it will make him feel better."

"When Alois and Naveen come, mum will wake up." Rowan said.

"Yes, they want to give mommy a present!" Rachel squealed with delight.

"Calm down sister, please." Vincent requested.

"But giving mommy presents is a good and exciting thing."

"It cannot be while mama is sleeping.",Rachel bowed her head.

"But... I love mommy." The boys took,turns hugging their sister.

"We do too. That is why mama needs sleep." Evian said. Sebastian watched his children cuddle the dog while they waited for their mother.

"Master, would you mind coming downstairs with me?" Cynna asked.

"Is everything alright?"

"I am not sure sir, Alois and Naveen have arrived, but so has lady Elizabeth. She seems very upset sir."

"Did she say why?"

"No, she asked to see Master Ciel, I explained that he was resting and that I would come and talk to you. She only seemed more upset so I offered her some tea and Alois is talking to her."

"Very well, how upset is she?"

"She is sobbing quite a bit sir." Sebastian Sighed, he knew that when the girl was sobbing she only wanted her cousin.

"Children, I want you to go play with Finny, take Pluto with you."

"But we did not hug mommy yet" Rachel protested.

"You will a bit later, for now, please do as you have been asked.

The children stood up rubbing Pluto's fur gently to wake him.

"Come on puppy, we get to play outside." Rachel said patting the dog's head as the group made their way into the hall and off to find Finny. Sebastian sat down on the bed beside his mate, he had no choice.

"Ciel, my love, it is time to wake up." He stroked Ciel's hair softly as he called to him.

"Ciel, Lady Elizabeth is downstairs, Cynna says she needs to see you."

"Can't you talk to her for a while, I'm so tired." Ciel mumbled.

"I know you are, but you know she will only speak to you when she gets this way."

"Fine, can you at least try for the next five minutes?"

"As long as you will not go back to sleep. I can always send the children to wake you."

"No, I love my children, but I can't listen to 'mommy...mama...mommy...mum..mum, mommy are you awake now.' Not now." Sebastian chuckled.

"They get excited, you are their favorite person after all."

"Then you must be their second favorite but I don't hear them doing that to you."

"You haven't been able to leave our bed recently, yesterday they did exactly that during naptime. They all wanted to play and talk about the babies. How are our little ones?"

"Better, I think I was able to get through to the angry one. She did say she would have a lot of angry days so I'm not entirely sure if I did much at all."

"Both twins came to you, that is a very good start. Mordred didn't even-"

"Maybe he didn't understand how to talk to Ann, Vincent didn't know and our little one was angry partly for that reason. She told me things that I didn't hear from our other children. She was also angry because I wasn't there to comfort her, that's why she didn't like me being with her sister. I feel like I failed."

"My dear, if you had, she would not have acknowledged you at all, on some level she must understand. That you love her. We will have to take things slowly."

"I suppose so."

"Will you be telling Rachel?"

"I'm not sure, I may wait until they're born."

"Do you truly wish to keep our little princess waiting?"

"I don't know. What do you think?"

"I would tell the children, best to get it out now, you've already told Alois."

"I did not, he guessed."

"But you confirmed it."

"I feel kind if bad for him though, he tries to be happy for us but you can hear in his voice that it hurts him."

"The loss of a child is not easy."

"It's the worst thing that could ever happen to a mother. He wanted it so much, he did everything he was told to,."

"I know, life is not fair my love,but as it turned out, the two of you who once hated each other are now very close, of course you will be able to pick up on his feelings. Naveen has also mentioned this to me. He asked how to make it stop hurting, and I had no answer for him."

"We'll have six beautiful children and-" Sebastian hugged him.

"We are very fortunate, all of our children are healthy and happy, Alois finally found love and acceptance, a best friend, sometimes we need to appreciate what we have and try not to let our loss take from that."

"It's easy for us to say that though because it wasn't our child. He's a lot better than I would have been, I would've died right along with ours."

"My love, I know it may seem-"

"Masters, is everything alright?"

"Yes. I suppose Lizzy can come in now." Cynna bowed and went to get her.

"That didn't sound very convincing." Sebastian commented. "Are you feeling well enough?" Ciel nodded.

"I'm alright." Ciel assured his mate.

"As long as you really are sure." Sebastian kissed Ciel's head and stood up.

"Lady Elizabeth to see you master Ciel." Cynna announced, Ciel could hear Lizzy sobbing from the hall.

"Show her in Cynna, thank you."

"I will leave you two to talk, should you need anything, I will be downstairs." Sebastian said before exiting.

"Lizzy what's gotten you so upset?"

"Ciel, it's terrible!"

"What is?"

"Everything!"

"I can't help you if I don't know what the problem is."

"Mother's holding a party tonight.'

"As I recall you love parties, I was the one that didn't. I'm still not thrilled about them actually."

"Usually I do, and I wouldn't have come to bother you but I just can't- mother says It's been a long time since I lost you and I need to move on."

"Lizzy, it has been and-"

"No, they want me to marry and mother thinks since you left the house to me, I should move their with someone I don't even like. I wouldn't dare let someone like that into your home. I don't even like him."

"Well, if you don't like him, there has to be a reason, It's not everyday you say that about someone."

"I don't want to go, Ciel, I know It's a lot to ask but can I stay here for a while, I'll help take care of the children and whatever you need. Please?"

"Why don't you like him?"

"He doesn't care about anything or anyone, he pretends to mother and father but he-" Lizzy wrapped her arms around Ciel.

"He want?"

"He- can I please stay here?"

"Did he do something to you?"

"Please?"

"Elizabeth, if he did something- alright, you can stay here as long as you want to. I don't know what you're going to tell Aunt Francis, but you're safe here." Ciel returned the hug.

"Thank you, I won't be any trouble I promise."

"You never are. Try to calm down, you'll just make yourself ill." It took the better part of an hour to calm the girl.

"I'm so rude, I haven't asked about you or the babies." Lizzy sniffled.

"It's not rude, you're upset, It's understandable. We're fine."

"Good. I've been worried."

"Don't be, sounds like you have enough going on."

"Won't Sebastian be upset about me staying?"

"I certainly would not, our home is your home Lady Elizabeth.. pardon the intrusion, I just need to get something from the drawer." Sebastian said, he walked in and grabbed a small object before giving a polite bow and exiting. Ciel shook his head.

"He'll come up with anything to make sure I'm alright, he didn't need that box, and there's a good chance It's empty." Lizzy giggled.

"He loves you, and after what happened with Rachel and Vincent, I don't blame him."

"I love him too but I don't make an excuse to check on him every five was very ill once."

"I didn't know that."

"It was a while ago. Before we had children, before we got married." Ciel explained.

"Mommy, can we play with Alois now?" Vincent asked.

"Does he want to play?"

"I do not know, he said to ask you first. Hello cousin Lizzy!" The young demon rushed to greet the girl.

"Hello Vincent."

"Are you here to play too, or help take care of mommy, we have been helping too." He said proudly.

"It looks like you're doing a great job."

"They have been."

"Can we play, sister Rachel will be so happy to play too!"

"If you're not up to it Lizzy, It's okay."

"I-I can It might help, Alois has been waiting for you and Naveen has been wanting to talk to Sebastian so I can visit with the children if you like."

"If you feel like playing you're welcome to.'

"Thank you Ciel, you're always there for me." Lizzy gave him a hug and Vincent took her hand, guiding her from the room. Ciel made up his mind instantly, when he had the twins, he would have to meet this person and find out what happened. Several minutes later, Alois joined him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked placing a box on the edge of the bed.

"I'm okay, thank you. How are things with you and Naveen?"

"Good, we're managing, Hannah came to visit early with Luca. Naveen wouldn't mind so much but she always finds something she doesn't like."

"I have to ask, what was it today?" Alois laughed.

"He gave that puppy a bone and it left it on the floor and she got upset because I might trip on it.'

"She must really not like him, you could've just watched where you were going or picked it up yourself."

"She hates him."

"Well he took her son out of her house, it can't ve easy."

"It's not like she never sees me, she's there everyday, sometimes all day, I'm not miles away."

"But you're not in the house anymore It's different."

"I suppose so. Anyway, I brought this for the new babies, Naveen got them for our little one but- have a look." He handed the box to Ciel.

"Alois, are you going to be okay seeing these things over here?" The blonde boy nodded.

"I was okay packing the box, I was a little sad but maybe seeing it being put to good use will help." Ciel opened the box to find several toys and articles of clothing. Two hats caught Ciel's attention, they were white with cat ears attached to the top.

"Sebastian's going to have a fit."

"Those we had made for your little ones, we thought it would be cute."

"They are, thank you. We appreciate this."

"It's no trouble, I just felt like you could use them rather than Naveen's suggestion of dressing up the damn dog."

"You really don't like that puppy?"

"I'd like it if it would stop using my shoe as a toilet, or chewing them."

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault. Naveen loves that thing, likw it was really a baby, anytime I say no and try to teach it all I hear is 'he's only a puppy, he'll learn.' Or 'he's just playing precious one, you're too hard on him.' I know he wanted a baby, I wanted it before he did, it hurts me too he wasn't the only one affected. I mean I was the one who actually- I'm sorry, I'm supposed to be happy for you and here I am bringing up my own problem."

"It's alright, that's what friends are there for."

"Naveen keeps saying maybe one day I'll change my mind and we can try again, but I don't want to. I can't do that a second time."

"He probably just doesn't know what to say to comfort you."

"I don't want him to say anything, I just want hum to be there when it gets hard."

"Then maybe you should explain that to him. Sometimes you have to actually tell your mate exactly what you need from them."

"Do you do that with Sebastian then?"

"Sometimes. He does his best but sometimes, and I think the difference is that I haven't always been a demon so what I need or want isn't always clear to him. My emotions are different than what he was used to before."

"I don't want to sound like I don't appreciate what he tries to do, I really do."

"Then tell him that. You could start with I appreciate the effort but what I need right now is- whatever you want."

"I'll try that, thank you." Ciel was about to reply when a wave of pain hit him and he leaned back.

"Are you okay, should I get-"

"No. Sometimes the kicking and moving hurt, It's normal."

"What's it feel like, to have them move?"

"It feels kind of strange, hard to explain."

"Would it be- can I?" Ciel nodded and allowed Alois to rest his hand on his stomach. The older boy smiled as he felt the taps against his hand, Ciel could see a few tears forming in the bright blue eyes.

"That's amazing. Thank you for letting me feel them."

"It's the least I can do, I'm just sorry there's nothing else." Ciel said honestly.

"You're a great friend Ciel, more than I deserve after everything I did, you've dine so much more for me than you know." Alois was genuinely grateful to have Ciel as a friend and intented on showing him every chance he got.


	13. Chapter 13

"What are you writing down?" Sebastian asked giving Ciel the feeding glass.

"names, I think I know what I'd like to call them but I'm not entirely sure." Sebastian sat down next to his mate.

"If you're having trouble my love, why don't we ask the children to help, they always seem to put you on better spirits and you-"

"It might be interesting to see what they come up with. Why not, you can ask them if they want to help"

"You know they would, we have some very good helpers."

"That's true." Sebastian kissed him.

"I shall return shortly." He said leaving Ciel to his task. Moments later he returned, the four Michaelis children following excitey, each greeted Ciel with a hug.

"Daddy said you have something to tell us and then we can help you with something else." Rachel said.

"Yes, I need the four of you to be quiet and calm when I tell you."

"We promise!" The children cried in unison

"You know there will be two babies, but what we haven't told you is that both of them are girls." Rachel's eyes lit up instantly.

"Baby girls, really mommy, you are going to have two of them?"

"Yes Rachel, two girls." Rachel wrapped her arms around her mother.

"Thank you mommy!" The boys patted her shoulder.

"This is happy, now sister Rachel can play tea party and dress up and will not be lonely!' Vincent said.

"Yes, mama will have three girls and three boys!" Evian proclaimed proudly.

"I still wish for a baby boy." Rowan said sadly "will you have a new baby when these babies are old babies?"

"Old babies?"

"Yes, we are your old babies."

"Rowan.. none of you are considered old, you're growing but not old."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. But no, there won't be anymore babies."

"Not ever?"

"At least for a while." Sebastian answered.

"What can we help with mommy?"

"Well, they need names. We need two very good girl names."

"Rachel!" Rachel shouted. Sebastian and Ciel smiled.

"That's a very good name, but we already used it for you." Sebastian said.

"I will share."

"It's nice that you would be willing to princess, but that would be very confusing."

"Oh." She climbed onto her father's lap .

"We can call one mommy and the other can be...

"Vincent, we can't call the baby mommy." Ciel said.

"We can name it your name, that is mommy."

"Vincent, my name isn't mommy, that's my title."

"What is your name mommy?"

"Ciel."

"I like that mommy please call one that." Rachel said hopefully.

"We can't use my name."

"Mama, can we call one Nora?"

"We can put that on our list." Ciel said writing it down.

"You know dear one, I have always liked Sophia." Sebastian said. Ciel thought for a moment.

"That's a nice name.

"Can we call her Katherine?" Rowan asked.

"That's a good suggestion Rowan." The child grinned proudly.

"Mum likes it, that is good, brothers, sister, I have given a good name!"he said, his siblings cheered.

"What name do you like Ciel?" Sebastian asked.

"I was thinking Katelynn.'

"Katelynn Michaelis... I think we should give that one some thought, It's very nice."

"Can we call her Katie?" Rachel asked.

"I suppose if you chose that name you could."

"Mama, I have one, Evelyn!'

"That can go one the list but It's very close to Evian."

"Yes. It is pretty."the eldest child said.

"Lovey!"

"Rowan, we can't name your sisters after your bear. Good try though."

"Angel!'

"A demon named Angel... That would certainly be...different." Sebastian commented, he was amazed at the effort his children were putting into their sisters' names.

"Elizabeth?"

"Evian, you have a cousin and an aunt named Elizabeth-"

"Yes, but I love them both."

"I know, but that's a lot of Elizabeths isn't it?"

"That is only three."

"A very nice try my son." Sebastian praised, patting the boy's head.

"Mommy, who named us?" Rachel asked.

"Your father named you and Vincent."

"Daddy, you are a good name picker." The older demon smiled.

"Thank you Rachel, I cannot take full credit, you see, I suggested your first names but your mother chose your middle names."

"What is a middle name?"

"Yours is Ann, that is the middle name, after your first but before your last."

"Mine is Sebastian, like you dad!"

"That's right vincent, your mother was very kind to allow that. It means a lot to me."

"What is mine?" Rowan asked.

"Daniel, and Evian's is Michael."

"We have such pretty names brothers!"

"Yes, mama and dad did a good job. I am very proud of them." Evian said.

"Thank you, that's a nice thing to say."

"Daddy told us a story about a red fire bird once, do you remember Daddy?"

"Yes. It is called a Phoenix."

"I like that bird."

"Yes, the picture was pretty."

"Mommy, what about the pretty red lady?"

"Yes, the one who came for Christmas when we were babies." Ciel looked at Sebastian, how could they have remembered?

"We looked through some pictures yesterday and she saw the one of Madam Red and your parents holding them." His mate explained.

"What is her name?"

"Angelina." Ciel answered, he felt sad suddenly, he missed his family very much.

"That is pretty. Can we use it for our sister?"

"We can put it on the list." Ciel said.

"Don't cry mommy, we did not mean to make you unhappy." Vincent cuddled into his mother.

"What, I'm not-"

"You are Ciel." Sebastian reached out and gently wiped away the tears that Ciel had been unaware of.

"It's alright to miss them Ciel, they are your family. Please remember that they would not want you to be sad, they are together now. Be happy for them as they are for you. We are here for you." Ciel nodded, Sebastian took his hand.

"My poor Ciel, you have lost so many loved ones, nothing, no matter how much I would love to take away that pain can heal that. You will always love them and by their own words, they will always love you. We are always going to love you and I am not going anywhere." The older demon promised.

"Mama, I love you."

"We love you too." The twins moved closer to their mother.

"And me mum, and Lovey." Rowan said.

"I love all of you too, very,very much."

"We will not go away mommy, we do not like it when you are sad, it even makes daddy sad."

"I don't want anyone of you to be sad either. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry mum, we cry sometimes too, you just need lots of hugs." Each child gave Ciel a hug and laid down close to him.

"Thank you."

"Do you feel better now, do you want mama bunny?"

"No Evian, thank you, I'll be alright."

"Well, we have many lovely names to consider, so why don't we think about it and after the healer visits, we can revisit them alright?"

"Why does he come so much?"

"To make sure your mother and the babies are healthy."

"So the do not get ill?"

"Yes."

"I would be so sad if they were."

"Well you don't have to be sad princess, we're okay."

"Promise mommy?"

"I promise, you've all taken such good care of us, we couldn't possibly be ill."

"Yay!" The children cheered quietly, remembering Ciel's request.

"I will make you a present mommy, so you can have it when the healer leaves." Rachel said.

"That's a good idea, would you all like to make something for your mother?"

"Yes!"

"Alright then, we shall go downstairs, sit quietly at the table and perhaps if we ask nicely,Lady Elizabeth will join us."

"That is happy!" After one more hug, the children rushed for the stairs.

"Do not run down the stairs, walk." Sebastian called after them.

"They certainly are excitable."

"They love you, any chance to give you a gift is an opportunity that they must take."

"So they take after you?"

"Of course, they are my children after all.


	14. Chapter 14

"Have you felt any abnormal pains or felt anything that seemed off to you?" the healer asked.

"No. The pains I have are normal ones."

"No feeling dizzy or lightheaded lying down?"

"No." Ciel replied, he hated these appointments.

"Good. Let me just take a look." Ciel felt Sebastian take his hand. He was grateful to Lizzy and the servants for take care of the children so Sebastian could be with him. The healer placed his hands on Ciel's abdomen.

"Is this really necessary?" The young demon asked.

"I'm afraid so."

"You always irritate them and they kick me harder for days. It happened with Evian, the twins and these twins, you're telling ne that you absolutely-"

"Ciel, my love, It's for the children's health." Sebastian reminded.

"Fine."Ciel gripped his mates hand tighter as the pressure from the healer got an immediate response.

Ciel did his best ro stay relaxed. The pain was getting to him.

"It's alright." Sebastian soothed kissing his head.

"It hurts."

"I know, I am so very sorry." Ciel cried out as he felt a sharp kick to his lower ribs.

"Move out of there ",he pleaded quietly.

"What is it?" Ciel could hear the panic in his mate's voice. The healer attempted to move the child but it onlonly made the kicks more painful.

"Stop." Ciel demanded.

"What is it, Ciel, please tell me."

"She's in a really bad position for kicking me, and she's not happy."

"I-"

"Move her, they respond to you, please." Ciel pleaded.

"I will do what I can." Sebastian promised resting a hand on Ciel and rubbing his belly gently.

"Little one, I understand you're upset but you are hurting your mother, we really need for you to move." After several minutes the child complied and Ciel relaxed.

"Thank you." He turned his attention to the healer.

"Do it again, and I will rip both your legs off and use them to show you what it feels like!" The threat surprised both Sebastian and the healer."

"Need I remind you young Prince, I am not the one that caused this problem, you were warned, I was present each time you gave birth, never once did you threaten the father or call him out of his name, how is it-"

"You knew about the angry child, Sebastian doesn't provoke them, if he did he would get no warning, consider yourself lucky."

"I'll have you know that it was against policy to even allow your mate to be there with the twins because of your condition, but I allowed it."

"You had no choice, if you would have tried to keep Sebastian away when I was in that 'condition' you wouldn't live to see another day." The healer looked to the future king.

"It's true, I would not allow myself to be kept from Ciel, you really don't want to know what would have happened." Sebastian replied.

"Well, another few weeks should bring an end to this problem, they will be ready soon. Bed rest is still required, you may find that you feel as if you can get up and move around, don't. At this stage, walking around and things of that nature are not advisable with a history of problems during birth."

"I had problems last time but not with-"

"Your first child caused you to become ill,then you had some bleeding that was-"

"The illness wasn't his fault, neither of us knew the linking could do that and that wasn't when I had him, it was before."

"Try to relax. Do you want something for pain?"

"Can you promise me it won't hurt them?"

"Yes. It would most likely cause the three of you to sleep, that would be the absolute worst it will do."

"Then yes." The healer took out a bottle of pills and handed them to Ciel.

"You may take one to two every six hours as needed for pain. Do not take anything over six tablets in a twenty-four hour timeframe and It's best to take it with feedings. If you only take one and an hour or so later you still have pain, you can take the second. Rest as much as you can, you'll be needing it. If there are any problems, you know how to reach me."

"Would you like me to get you something to eat?" Sebastian asked after the healer saw himself out.

"I'm not really hungry, but I do want to take one of these."

"Alright, I will bring you a small snack. The children have a surprise for you, would you like them to wait until after-"

"No, I'll take this after they go for their nap, that way I'll sleep when they do, you know how they get when it involves presents. They'd never sleep if we waited."

"True. I shall return shortly." Ciel sat up in bed after his mate left, he allowed himself to let the full extent of his pain show now that he was alone. He knew he had a limited time before Sebastian returned and he would force himself to hide the majority of the pain again. He rested his hands on his stomach.

"I'm very proud of you both for listening to your father. I know you're upset and I'm not asking you to stop moving, I just need you to be gentle, you'll be here soon and it won't be such a small place. Just be patient, I'll come visit you very soon and you can talk to me about what upset you so much, right now, just try to be easy." He felt both children give a small kick against his hand as if to respond.

"That's fine, but don't kick me where you were before. That hurts me." He could hear the group approaching the room and leaned against the headboard of his bed.

"Remember now, be nice." He said just as his family entered the room.

"Sebastian handed him the glass and Ciel took the pill.

"What is that mommy?" Vincent asked.

"Medicine."

"Poor mommy. Do not worry we love you."

"I love you too." Lizzy had joined them.

"How are you feeling Ciel?"

"I feel okay for the most part. Thank you for watching the children."

"It's no trouble at all, I love your children very much." Lizzy smiled.

"Mommy we made presents for you!" Rachel wiggled excitedly.

"You did?" Ciel acted surprised. All four children nodded.

"Sister Rachel can go first because she is a girl and dad said it is polite to let her go first." Rowan said. Rachel stepped out of the line they had formed in front of the bed. She jumped up onto the bed with a large piece of paper.

"This is my present, it is a letter and a picture." Ciel took it and smiled at the scrrbbled lines that were his daughter's words. underneath, Lizzy had written out the message clearly for Ciel to see.

"Mommy, can I read it to you?"

"I'd like that very much Rachel."

"It says 'dear mommy, you are my very favorite mommy in the whole world and I love you so much. Thank you for having new babies for me to play with, I promise I will not be bad and hurt them. I do not want ti be a bad sister. Thank you for having girl babies so I would not be lonely, and thank you for brother Evian, Brother Vincent and brother Rowan. Thank you for letting me be you baby too. You did not have to have babies but you did. Thank you for daddy and puppy and cousin Lizzy. I am happy that you are ny mommy, I will always love you very much. Your baby girl,, Rachel." She pointed to the picture at the bottom of her note.

"This big one is daddy, he is hugging you and puppy is playing with Finny and bard is looking at us and Mey Rin is running away because she broke the tea set. This is me, I am holding hands with the babies." She said proudly.

"Thank you Rachel, It's lovely."

"I want brother Rowan to go next." Rowan stepped forward.

"I made you a letter and picture too. The letter says, 'Dear mum, you are a great mum, please don't stop loving us. I am glad you are my mum and that you gave me Lovey. Thank you for wanting me, you are nice. I love you very much, I will not be mean to you or dad or anyone. Lovey loves you too. Thank you for having babies, even though they are girls, I will love them anyway. Love Rowan." Rowan gave Ciel his gift and sat on the bed with his sister.

."brother Vincent should go now." He said.

"I did not know what to write, so I made a picture of you hugging me." He said as he too climbed up by Ciel.

"It is your turn brother Evian."

"I have a letter, I had a picture but Mey-Rin accidentally spilled tea on it, I will make a new one after nap. My letter says, 'Dear Mama, I know it was not easy for you to be a mama because you did not think you were good. I believed in you, I know you loved me when I lived in your tummy even before you did. I do not want you to be sad about that, you are the very best mother ever. You always protect us and love us, even when we do bad things. I do not ever want you to go away from us, thank you very much for letting me live in your tummy, it must not have been comfortable and you could have sent me away but you did not do that. That makes me happy. I will always love you. Thank you for my brothers and sisters, now I will never be lonely or sad. Thank you for being our mother, you are the only one that could ever love us this much, except for dad. Loving you lots your first baby, Evian." Ciel had tears in his eyes, as Evian joined his siblings Ciel held them close.

"I love you so very much, these letters and pictures are very special to me. I couldn't ever send any of you away, deciding to be your mother was the best thing I've ever done. I'm proud of you."

"We made mommy sad." Rachel sobbed.

"No, these are happy tears."

"They're so adorable Sebastian." Lizzy squealed.

"They are now, but as they grow, the demonic instinct presents itself and things change. I too was once very much like that, though with Ciel being both from the human world and having kindness and love, perhaps it will have some calming effect on the demonic tendency."

"Then I guess we should enjoy this while they're little." She said grinning, though Sebastian was likely to know best, Lizzy saw too much of her Ciel in them to believe they were capable of being little devils.


	15. Chapter 15

"mother, we missed you!" The soft voice called and the tiny child rushed to greet him.

"I've missed you too. Where's your sister?" The girl raised a clawed hand and pointed to the shadows.

"Little one, will you please come out?"

"No." Ciel sighed, she had obviously relapsed into her angry state.

"Why not, if you come here, maybe I can-".

"Mother, I am cranky today."

"You're cranky?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"That sound poked me a lot, I do not like it."

"I'm sorry little one, he had to, to make sure you're okay."

"It was unhappy, I was kicking the sound but it would not stop and then the good sound said I was hurting the mother and I did not want to hurt the mother so I listened to the good sound and- and-" the child burst into tears. Ciel followed the sound of his daughter's sobs until he found her.

"So, you didn't mean to hurt me and you stopped when you understood that you were?" The baby nodded.

"I am an angry baby but that does not mean I do not care if I hurt the mother. The mother does not hurt me."

'She's doesn't really want to hurt me, she does it out of anger but still cares' Ciel thought silently.

"Are you an angry mother?" She asked.

"No. You remind me of someone that I love very much, she was kind of like you, she loved me but was very sad and angry, then one day she was going to hurt me, but when that time came, she loved me too much to do that."

"Mother, I would be sad if you were hurt. I will try to be nice." She cuddled close to Ciel and he lifted her into his arms before returning to the soft spoken child. He knew what he would call his angry child.

"My little ones, I have some ideas of what to name you. "

"What mother?"The angry child asked.

"That lady I told you about was my aunt, and I love her very, very much, even now. She was like you in the way that she didn't really want me to be hurt, she was hurting, sometimes pain makes us do things like that. Her name was Angelina and because I love her so much and I love you more than you could imagine, I'd like to give you her name."

"I will be baby Angelina?"

"That's right."

"Because you love her lots?"

"Because I love both of you very much."

"I am baby Angelina, because the mother loves me." She stated.

"Who am I mother?" The soft spoken child asked as Ciel knelt down to hold her as well.

"You my little one, are soft spoken, I thought maybe I could call you Kathryn, but your father likes the name Sophia so maybe-"

"The father likes it?"

"Yes."

"Mother, may I have both names?"

"Both?

"Yes mother, I would like very much to be baby Kathryn Sophia."

"That's a very pretty name you've put together. Alright, your first name will be Kathryn and we'll use Sophia for your middle name."

"What is my middle name mother?"

"I haven't decided. I'll talk with your father and before you're born we'll think of something."

"Promise?"

"I promise." The children smiled.

"Hello Sister, I am baby Kathryn, I am your sister." The little girl reminded Ciel of Rachel and Vincent introducing themselves to each other.

"Hello sister Kathryn, I am baby Angelina, I am your sister too."

"I love you Angelina!" Kathryn hugged her. The angry child didn't feel so angry when Ciel held her close to his heart.

"I love you too Kathryn, and I love the mother and the good sound and the other sounds that talk to us!" Ciel was happy to hear those words from the child he had been told would not make such connections.

"Mother, when can we come and see the outside?"

"Very soon. It's a matter of days now."

"I will be so happy to see you there mother, but I am afraid.' Kathryn admitted.

"Of what?"

"Does being born hurt?" From a baby's point of view I don't know."

"Will we hurt you?" Angelina's bright red eyes looked into Ciel's and he didn't know what to tell her.

"I'll be fine. I don't want you two to worry about me alright?" He said finally.

"You are not upset that we will be born?"

"Of course not. I want you to be."

"Mother, if we do not look like you, why would you love us, we are monsters, like the ones beyond the room."

"How can I not love my own babies, I told you, you look like your father, your brother Vincent and sister Rachel. The four of you are still my little ones."

"Mother, you are leaving us, we will be sad without you." Kathryn said

"I'll still be with you, just not in the room."

Will the good sound talk with us soon?"

"Your father will probably spend the next several days talking to you."

"Goodbye mother, we love you." The two girls said in unison. Ciel gave each Child a hug

"I love you too Kathryn and Angelina." When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to find that night had fallen, but not so surprising was that Sebastian was lying next to him, keeping a watchful eye on his mate. "

"You slept well I see, have you been visiting with our daughters?", Ciel nodded.

"I named them today, well, kind of."

"Ciel, you will have to explain that to me, how can you kind of name something?"

"Well, I named the angry one Angelina, I didn't give her a middle name, but when I told the other that I liked the name Kathryn and you wanted to call her Sophia, she wanted both names. So I lat her have them."

"Are you still considering the spelling?"

"No, I've decided on the one you showed me. They look like little versions of you in your true form " Sebastian smiled.

you are the most amazing being to ever live, you have been through this more than most demons could imagine, I can't tell you Ciel just how much I love you. How thankful I am that I have you."

"You'll be with me won't you, like last time?"

"My dear Ciel, I would not leave your side for any reason. I was fortunate enough to be here each time for our children and you, that will not change."

"Good, because I need you here." Sebastian kissed Ciel softly.

"I will always be here, all you will ever need to do is call my name, you know that by now. I've invited some guests to visit when the babies arrive, I know you aren't fond of many visitors, I think you will enjoy the company."

"There's already going to be so many around,the children and the servants, Lizzy, your parents, Beth, Alois and Naveen are going to stay and help out-"

"My parents will not be staying long, they will wait for you to give permission, come in and ask how you are, then, if you allow it, they will hold our newborn daughters, talk a little and let you rest. They will most likely stay downstairs to spend time with the children. Lady Elizabeth-"

"That's not really fair to leave or children with Lizzy all the aren't her responsibility."

"Ciel, it would be different if we asked her, but she wants to help, she loves you and the little ones, if she wishes to be near them, and it permits me to be with you, we are not-"

"Are we selfish Sebastian?"

"At times everyone is, if only just a little."

"No, I mean was it selfish for me to have more children?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because we have four other children that need us, and I'm going to be taking attention away from them because I'm having two more. Am I a terrible mother?" Sebastian positioned himself so that he was leaning over Ciel, and began to stroke his mate's hair.

"Certainly not. You are not even close to it. If anything, I would call you selfless, you almost died for our little ones and didn't give it a second thought. I wanted you to have these babies as much as you wanted them. We can manage six children, we have more than enough love to do it, none of them will ever feel unloved because we will not let that happen. It's going to be alright."

"You really think so?"

"I know it." Ciel reached up and put his hand on Sebastian's cheek before pulling him down and kissing him.

"I love you."

"I love you too Ciel. Always and forever."

"Who did you invite?"

"You will simply have to wait and see, you will not be disappointed."

A/N: thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. Im glad to see so many still enjoy our little family.


	16. Chapter 16

Ciel sat up in bed, he could feel his twins moving restlessly, the pain was getting worse. Pluto barked loudly outside Ciel's room.

"Quiet!" He shouted but Pluto kept barking.

"What is it boy, is it the young master?" He heard Finny ask, the barking turned to whimpering. Finny knocked on the door.

"Young master, are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Finny, It's alright." Pluto suddenly rushed through the door and was at Ciel's bedside in an instant. The dog seemed to be trying to push Ciel to lie down with his head.

"What the hell are you doing, get back!" Ciel commanded but couldn't push the dog away, Finny rushed in and grabbed him.

"Pluto, no boy, be easy with the young master, he-" Pluto nudged Ciel harder and the young demon fell sideways, the dog climbed over top and laid down carefully, keeping its weight off of his master. Ciel was confused to say the least and concerned for his unborn children. A moment later, the window broke and Pluto growled as he was hit by the object, it was only then that he realized if he hadn't been forced down, it would have hit him and possibly harmed his little ones. Ciel relaxed under the animal as it released him.

"Finny, what broke the glass?" The gardener showed him the large ball.

"Maybe the young masters and mistress were playing with it and it got away from them." He suggested. Pluto sat on the floor beside the bed still whimpering lightly.

"Good boy." Ciel praised patting his head only for him to begin rubbing his head on Ciel's stomach gently.

"Are you alright Ciel?" Sebastian called in a panic.

"I'm fine."

"Mr. Sebastian, it was incredible, Pluto protected the young Master!"

"Did he?"

"He did, he pushed me our of the way and it hit him instead of me." Ciel confirmed.

"It is no secret that I dislike yoi immensely," he told the dog who was know wagging his tail.

"Since you took care of my mate and unborn daughters, tonight I will reward you greatly." He patted the dog's back.

"Oh no brothers, this is not good at all, this is where mommy and the babies are, I did not mean to hurt mommy!" Rachel sobbed as she entered, her little hands were held over her eyes.

"We know you did not hurt mum on purpose, do not cry sister." Rowan soothed.

"Rachel, I'm not hurt. Everything's okay."

"But it came in and now Finny is holding it and it is over here and you are there and, and-" the child was clearly brokenhearted about the situation.

"Come here Rachel." Ciel said softly, the girl obeyed and was pulled into a hug.

"I did not mean it mommy. I am not bad."

"No you're not. Things happen, that's why they're called accidents."

"That window needs replaced, I shall have to move you until It's replaced. Rachel, my dear-"

"I really am sorry daddy please do not send me away!' Sebastian looked at her in surprise.

"Send you away, dear heart, I wouldn't dream of it. You're my daughter, I could never send you away. You seem to be tapping into your demonic side a bit when you play, that does not make you bad, it just means that I need to show you how to control it. Your mother and I love you very much."

"Even when I break things?" She sniffled.

"Even then. I have done far worse and your mother still finds reason to love me, but you are our child, we have said this many times before but I shall remind you. There is nothing you can ever do that will make us stop loving you. We will move your mother onto the bigger guest room and I will replace the window, after that we can go down stairs and-"

"No daddy, I will help take mommy's pillows and blanket to the new room so he will be okay."

"That's very nice Rachel, thank you." Ciel said.

"You are welcome mommy, daddy can carry you like always and I will come too so I can give you the blanket so you will be warm."

"Then you take the blanket now and you can set it up for me okay?"

"You will not be cold?"

"No. Your father won't let me be." Rachel giggled.

"He is very good to you mommy."

"Yes he is. He always has been. I wish I could say I was always-" Sebastian cut him off with a kiss.

"The young earl is in the past, he has gone and Ciel Michaelis has taken his place, leave him there Ciel, yes he was an important part of our lives but it is equally as important that though we see him now and again, he is quite a world away. I can say that for the most part, my mate, Ciel Michaelis is very good to me, and when he cannot be, well, I bring it on myself."

"Mr. Sebastian that was so nice." Finny cooed.

"Dad, why do you have to kiss mum?" Rowan made a face.

"Brother, daddy does not have to, he wants to so mommy knows he is loved. Right daddy?"

"Yes Rachel."

"Kissing is icky."

"Rowan, one day when you have your own mate, you will think differently." Sebastian patted his son's head.

"I would have to kiss them?" The small demon's eyes widened.

"Well-"

"Sebastian, don't traumatize our son."

"Perhaps you're right. Well then, Rachel, you take the blanket, Rowan take some pillows and Finny, you walk the dog. Everyone has their job, let's get started." No one needed told twice Ciel and Sebastian watched their son and daughter leave excited to help their mother. Once they were alone Ciel shifted to the edge of the bed and attempted to stand.

"Asolutely not, I will not have the mother of my children walking down such a long hall with orders from the healer that it is not safe."

"It's not that far, I can- ow!" Ciel leaned against Sebastian who lifted him carefully onto his arms.

"Is it time Ciel, do you need-"

"No, not yet but very soon."

"How soon?"

"Could be today or tomorrow, they're getting restless."

"Then you must rest as much as you can. Alois and Naveen are arriving this afternoon and I will speak to Lady Elizabeth."

"Sebastian, if they come while she's asleep, don't wake her, have someone else look after the children. Have their doors closed and maybe put them in the same room until after, I don't want them to be afraid or hear any of it."

"Still protecting them, yes my love, I will do as you ask. The servants have offered their help as well. I am actually surprised that they did so well when you gave birth to Rachel and Vincent, nothing was dropped or broken, burnt, destroyed and they were very helpful. They are also very excited. It seems they like it when we add to our family, they become more focused and feel more accomplished."

"They like holding them too, do you remember how much they smiled?"

"Yes, and surprisingly, Mey-Rin has not dropped a single one. Come on Ciel, let me take you to bed, I will have Cynna fix our window and after I feed the children, I shall come spend time with you."

It was later that night when Lizzy came to see him.

"Ciel, is it alright if I visit a bit, I know you aren't feeling well, Sebastian told us the babies are coming soon."

"Very soon." Lizzy sat next to her cousin.

"I'm sorry Lizzy." He said.

"For what?"

"Usually I get up for you but I just-"

"Don't be silly, you're going to have babies, you need to lie still. I wanted to see how you're feeling."

"Tired."

"Do you want me to go?"

"You don't have to, probably won't sleep anyway."

"Is it..very painful?"

"Not yet. It gets worse before it gets better." A knock at the door paused the conversation.

"Sorry, I was going to put the children in bed but they wanted to say goodnight." Alois said.

"Please say we can mama"

"Of course you can." Rowan entered first, he hugged his mother tightly.

"Goodnight mum, I love you."

"I love you too.",Rowan placed his hand on Ciel's stomach.

"Goodnight baby sisters." He said before addressing Lizzy and standing next to Alois.

Rachel was next, she skipped into the room and embraced Ciel.

"Goodnight mommy, I hope you sleep before the baby girls come. I love you very much."

"I love you too Rachel." She turned her attention to Ciel's abdomen.

"Goodnight babies, I love you very much, please be nice with mommy so he can sleep."

Vincent was next, after hugging Ciel and saying goodnight he tilted his head.

"Mommy, will you be okay, I am worried."

"Don't be, I'll be fine."

"What if they take you away?"

"They won't. Go to sleep now, I love you Vincent."

"Love you too mommy." Finally it was Evian's turn, "

you'll be fine mama, the babies will try to be good, and they will come before long, you will all be Okay."

"Yes Evian, I'm going to be alright. I love you "

"I love you too mama," he rested his hand on Ciel.

"Mama, when the second baby is born, she will not cry, she will have a hard time, do not worry, she will live, both of them will and so will you. Dad will be with you, you should call him soon."

"How do you know tha-"

"Sometimes I just know mama, I don't know how, I just do. Is it okay?"

"Yes Evian, thank you for telling me this." He moved to Lizzy. He took her hands.

"Cousin Lizzy, please don't cry anymore, mama will take care of it. He will not hurt you anymore." Evian hugged her and walked with Alois to bed.

"He hurt you?"

"It's no use upsetting you, especially this close to you having them.."

"What did he do?"

"I'm not ready to talk about it yet, I'm sorry."

"I'll find out, I have-" Ciel's hands crossed over his stomach."

"Ciel, are you alright?"

"Lizzy," he said calmly. "I need to ask you to do something for me."

"Anything."

"Go to Sebastian and tell him to call the healer and to get up here.",Lizzy stood up and nodded, Ciel again reposition himself on the bed. Moments later, Sebastian was kneeling at Ciel's side.

"I've called the healer as you wanted. What is it?"

"Sebastian, I'm having our babies."

"You-you're in labor?"

"Yes. Stay with me?" Sebastian took his hand.

"I will not leave you. Just relax."

"Trying, It's just starting, I could have some time before I'm- ow!" Sebastian strokeed his mate's hair with his free hand.

"Cynna!" Sebastian called.

"Yes sir?" The butler answered.

"Go to my parents, tell them their granddaughters are coming, then tell Mey-Rin, Finny bard and Tanaka to bring the supplies, after that, you will need to inform Alois and lady Elizabeth so they can stay with the children, after that, tend to the special guests."

"Yes master Sebastian." Sebastian smiled.

"Won't be long now, you'll hold our baby girl finally."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm-" Ciel was silent for several minutes as he let the pain pass.

"Ciel!"

"It's alright."

"Masters, the healer has arrived. Cynna said before disappearing,only to be replaced by the Phantomhive servants.

"Young master, are you having them now?" Finny asked. Ciel nodded he lay still trying to relax.

"I'm scared." Finny admitted.

"Don't be, you're not going to see it anyway, I need you to help with the children. Go on Finny. It's Okay." The gardener nodded and left.

"Alright young Prince, just relax, you are doing very well, are you ready?" Ciel nodded.

"Sebastian."

"Yes love?"

"Stop worrying, I'll be fine and so will our girls. All I need you to do is be here, not just physically, I need you to do the same thing when I had Rachel and Vincent."

"I can do that." Sebastian leaned Ciel forward and sat behind him, allowing Ciel to rest against him.

"Alright, I hope you've prepared yourself young Prince, this could be a long night.'


	17. Chapter 17

Ciel was exhausted and weak yet happy as the healer placed the secomd baby girl in his arms, behind him, Sebastian cradled Angelina, he smiled at the newborn .

"I am very proud of you Ciel, you never cease to amaze me, you were right, they do look like me, their tiny clawed hands, and red eyes, they are simply-"

"They're perfect, aren't you Kathryn, you don't know it yet but you'll find out soon enough that you, your sisters and brothers are the most precious things in the world to us." Ciel gently kissed his daughter's head. The healer smiled.

"The children you have are lucky, look at the two of you, those girls have been here all of five minutes and they're already comfortable, were you nervous at all when little Kathryn was wrapped up in the-"

"No. My children are strong, they're fighters if they have to be, just like their father." Ciel replied. Kathryn looked around through partially closed eyes, filled with wonder.

"It's a beautiful place little one, and you have your whole life to explore it. But I promise you and Angelina that you won't ever have to do that alone.". Angelina began to whimper in her father's arms.

"You want a chance to see your mother I see, I will not stop you, if you will calm yourself, I will give you to your mother so that you may bond and I can see your sister." The healer helped them make the switch and Ciel settled his child close to his heart.

"Hello Angelina, I'm happy to finally have you here. You're so precious, if I wasn't so exhausted I'd hold you two all day. The three of us need to sleep though, I won't always need so much sleep, soon we'll all be up all night but that's alright once we get through these next few sleepy days, I'll bw able to hold you more." Ciel held the little girl's hand and she gripped his finger as she closed her eyes and slept. Ciel gave her a gentle kiss before the healer took the infants and placed them in their cradles. Sebastian weapon his arms around his mate.

"Are you in pain love?"

"Not as bad as it was before."

"I should say not, after giving birth to twins and taking the medication only after they entered this world-"

"He couldn't promise me it wouldn't hurt my girls, I had to wait."

"Most mothers, rare as demon mothers are, risk it." The healer informed them.

"I told you this before, I'm not most Mothers. I won't risk my children's lives for my own comfort. I'm so tired."

"You need your rest, perhaps It's best to do so."

"You should know by now that I encourage mothers to sleep right after they give birth. Its vital to recovery. I will keep an eye on you three as you sleep."

"Sebastian, I told Lizzy you'd let her know I'm alright after they were born."

"I shall do that for you Ciel, when you are ready for visitors, she will of course want to see the three of you. For this reason, I believe we should wait. That's fine, as long as she knows.'Ciel couldn't fight the sleep anymore and drifted off with Sebastian's arms still around him.

The young demon woke several hours later to find himself resting comfortably against his mate.

"Good morning love, feel better?"

"A little, you didn't have to sit here like this, you could have-"

"I wanted to."

"How long did I sleep?"

"Just around three hours. If you are still tired, I would remain here, the older children are still asleep, Mey-Rin went to check on them, so I had her tell lady Elizabeth that everything went well. Naturally everyone is excited to meet them. Mother and Father are downstairs with beth, but I think that when the time comes, and it is only a thought, since the twins are new and you are recovering, we should allow the children to see their sisters and your guests first, of course they will wish to stay while others visit but-"

"It's fine."

"the healer will want to check you shortly."

"I really don't care what he wants right now."

"My dear Ciel, it is for your health."

"That doesn't mean I have to like it. "

"That's true, but for myself and our children you must allow it."

"I know, I didn't say I wouldn't."

"Good, if something happened to you-"

"Nothing will. I have a very reliable source that tells me everything's going to be fine."

"What source?"

"Our oldest son." Ciel was beginning to close his eyes again.

"Evian is your source?"

"He knows things Sebastian, things that are impossible for him to know. Don't tell me he's never told you something like that."

"He did. He told me of my past, and when you and I had that argument, the really terrible one, he heard not one word but came to me and said that although you were very angry with my actions, you would not leave, you would still love me when you calmed down." At that point in time, my heart was breaking, you told me that you could no longer stay with me. Not a day later, you came to me and we remained together. He has also asked about things that he has never seen, but describeed them in great detail. Our son has a gift."

"Is it a gift, couldn't it hurt him somehow, I mean if he sees something that-"

"It could. He has a very special talent, not all demons possess."

"What did he describe to you?"

"The night I lost you. He came to me in tears from a nightmare just the other day. He told me he was standing in the street and he spoke of the flames, the bridge and you lying in my arms but you wouldn't respond to me when I called you. I can only assume he watched you- that is not the first time, he has actually shown it to me, when he was younger."

"I remember you telling me, he may not, probably blocked it out, poor thing."

"Well, are you able to have the children visit?" Ciel couldn't possibly go to sleep now, he felt terrible about what his child had gone through.

"Yes. Maybe it'll keep his mind on better things." He let Sebastian up and leaned against the headboard Angelina let out a soft growl.

"Is she alright?" Sebastian stood over the cradles.

"Physically, I think she needs her mother, Kathryn is still asleep."

"Will you bring her to me?"

"Of course." Sebastian lifted his unhappy daughter and carried her to Ciel, placing her gently in his arms.

"You must allow me to put those hats on them soon, they would make such adorable kittens. Then again, they are beautiful as they are, our little puppies."

"Stop that."

"I cannot pass up the opportunity, not while both your hands are busy and unable to throw things in my direction. If it makes you feel any better, I never reference your queen, the one that caused you so much pain, I speak of my mother the queen, those guard dog remarks mean nothing more. They are not meant ro hurt you."

"I don't want our children growing up and getting involved in something like that. If one day they-"

"They do not understand my love, it is all in fun. I will attempt to cut down the usage."

"I just worry one day they'll-"

"You are afraid of them getting hurt as you did, that will never happen. I promise you that."

"There are people who would try to hurt them, Hannah can't be the only one with-"

"She isn't, there are two known to exist, and I know the location of them both. My Father has the second, our children are safe. Anyway, do you honestly think I would let anyone that close to my family?"

"No, I know you wouldn't."

"Good. I love you." Sebastian kissed him lovingly.

"I love you too." The older demon smiled. He placed his hand on his mate's head and rubbed it.

"I shall return shortly with our pups, be sure to guard them carefully my dear, such a good boy Ciel, a truly wonderful mother, yes you are." He chuckled. This time, Ciel smiled faintly.

"You do like your little jokes don't you?"

"Just as much as you love your games."

"Let's see how well Grell handles them when you go live with him for the rest of your life."

"Oh Ciel, you and I both know it would never work that way, I mean honestly, Grell and I, for all eternity, what would our children look like, certainly if-"

"You'd never have children with that loon." Ciel chuckled along with his mate.

"I don't know love, forever is an awfully long time and I may miss ours, then again, I cam just imagine, tiny demons who look exactly like me except for their..red hair, and oh Ciel, you are absolutely right, I could not have terrible images are too much for even me." Both laughed.

"I hate you" Ciel chuckled

"You wish you could." The older demon kissed Ciel once more and left to get their children and guests. Ciel looked down at his daughter now lying quietly in his arms.

"Somwtimes your father drives me up a wall, but at the end of the day, if I didn't have him, I don't know what I'd do."Angelina seemed to calm down.

"Everyone's going to love you two, Your cousin Lizzy will have a fit when she sees you. The servants, I think you two would really like them, they're our extended family I suppose you could say. They were so happy to know I was going to have you, they really are a good group. You'll learn that fairly quickly. Your brothers and sister are going to be so happy you're here too."

"Children, It's very important that you are very quiet, your sisters are very small and loud noises may frighten them., also, your mother is very tired and a little pale, do not be afraid, he is alright."

"Can we hug mommy?" Rachel whispered. Ciel smiled.

"Sounds like our visitors are here, hopefully they listen and stay quiet."

"Brothers, they are here, our babies are finally here, I am so happy."

"Yes, this is a happy thing, our babies are very special because they are ours and no one else has them." Vincent said.

"I want to see them, and even though they are girls I will be nice with them." Rowan promised.

"Dad, we should see mama, he will be so happy to see us."

"Are you sure he's okay Sebastian?" Lizzy asked.

"Your cousin worries a lot sometimes, but It's only because she cares." Ciel explained to the infant.

"Yes, he is very tired but he will live."

"It really was nice of the young master to invite us to see his new babies."

"Quiet everyone please. One child is asleep and Ciel is supposed to be resting. "

"This is so exciting." Ann whispered. Sebastian lead them in quietly and the room was soon filled with guests each holding back their shouts of happiness at the sight of Ciel sitting up in bed holding this baby girl.

"Mommy, she is so pretty." Rachel whispered approaching the bed. "Where is our other baby, can we see here too?" Sebastian moved to the cradles and carefully lifted his child into his arms and sat down on the bed to show her to the family.

"Daddy, she looks the same, how did you do that mommy." Everyone chuckled softly at the question.

"I didn't Rachel, they're identical twins, that's just how it happened."

"They are so little." Vincent commented in awe of the beings that were in his parents' arms.

"Look at that smile on our son's face Ann, I don't think he will be rid of it anytime soon." The devil said.

"Mum, I am very happy they don't live in your tummy anymore, now we can see them, they are not boys, but they are good."

"What have you called them mama?" Evian asked.

"I have Angelina, and Kathryn is with your father."

"Angel!" The four older children said in unison. The devil shook his head in amusement.

"A demon called Angel, you don't see that everyday."

"Can I please touch her hand mommy?" Rachel asked.

"You have to ask someone to help you up here, your father is holding your sister. She turned to Alois.

"Will you help me get to mommy please?" She asked sweetly. Alois obliged.

Rachel reached out to the baby and lightly touched her hand.

"Hello baby sister, you are very soft, I am Rachel and I love you so very much. I will be a good big sister for you and baby Kathryn. I would very much like to call her baby Kate. I will teach you how to play tea and make things, thank you very much for not being bad to mommy. We love him and would be so unhappy." Angelina looked at her sister as she spoke.

"Look mommy, she is hearing me."

"Yes, she likes it when you talk to her. "

"You know Love, our children are very gentle, very loving. I think perhaps with help, they can be permitted to hold their sisters." Sebastian suggested.

"After all they did look after you very well while you were carrying them."

"Yes they did."

"Oh mommy, please may I hold them, please I have never held a real sister before." Rachel pleaded.

"Yes Rachel you can hold them. But you have to be very careful."

"I think we should take some photos as well. If someone would be kind enough to hold Kathryn, I could use the camera.

"Give her to me, you would not deprive a grandmother of holding her newborn granddaughter would you?" Ann said.

"Certainly not." Sebastian handed the infant to his mother. Sebastian took out his camera and stood at the foot of the bed.

"Rachel, sit close to your mother." The little girl listened and with Ciel's help was soon grinning widely at the camera with little 'Angel' and then Kathryn.

"Let's let your brothers have a turn now." Ciel said.

"Thank you so much mommy, thank you for our new babies." Alois helped her down. After each child had their picture taken with the new family members, Sebastian did the same with his parents, both smiled at their tiny granddaughters.

"You have good parents young ones, they love you dearly. You will see that I am not as frightening as I seem." The king told them. When Lizzy got her turn she had to fight back the urge to squeal with delight. For her pictures, Sebastian suggested she be close to Ciel.

"Ciel, they're so adorable, I love them."

Tanaka was next, Sebastian took a photo of each servant with both children. Each one welcomed the girls gladly and promised to always care for them.

"Alois, do you think you'd want to hold them?" Ciel offered.

"You want me to?"

"Only if you want to." Ciel replied. Alois nodded.

"I'd like that " Ciel handed Kathryn to him. Naveen stood behind his mate placing his hands on the blonde boy's shoulders and looking down at his new cousin.

"Ciel, she's beautiful, so tiny." He cooed holding her close.

"He's naturally good with her, he would have been a great mother." Ann whispered to her son.

"It's nice to hold her, Naveen I-"Alois gasped as the young princess grasped his finger, Naveen worried that it might hurt his mate but was surprised by the reaction.

"Hello little princess, I'm Alois, you'll see me a lot, I'm part of the guard for your family, and I'm also part of your family, you have an amazing family and you will both have so much love. Naveen-" he said giving the baby back to Ciel.

"Yes my precious one?"

"I want one." Naveen hugged him.

"I know love, maybe one day." He said.

"Until then, you can come over and play with our little ones." Ciel invited.

"Thank you, I think holding your babies helped me, I don't feel so sad."

"Good." After everyone had their turn, they allowed Ciel and Sebastian some alone time. The healer has been put off until later since you are doing so well, he was worried about you fainting from your-"

"Just because It's common doesn't mean it happens to every mother."

"But with your history, you could have had another bleeding issue or-"

"I'm fine, I just need to rest and the babies will want to eat soon, I don't have the time to faint from 'blood loss' as the healer put it."

"I am very happy to hear that Ciel. Are you well enough for your special guests?"

"I think so, I just-" Angelina seemed to be angry once again and Sebastian handed her to her mother, she relaxed instantly.

"As much as I love you, I can't hold you all night, I need some sleep little one."

"Masters, the special guests have arrived." Cynna announced.

"Show them in." Sebastian instructed.

"Who else did you invite?"

"Do you recall telling me before you had Vincent and Rachel that part of you wished your family could be here when you had them?"

"Yes. It would be nice to have my mother and father here, and madam red was always like a second mother to me, to have them here now would be wonderful. Though I can't imagine what they'd say about seeing me after I just gave birth to-"

"We might say something close to, Ciel we are so very proud of you, and we love you so much." His mother's voice came from the doorway causing Ciel to turn to see them.

"Or we may ask how you're feeling and tell you how much we miss you." Vincent Phantomhive added as they walked in, tears filled Ciel's eyes his parents knelt down beside his bed and Rachel reached out to stroke his hair.

"I don't know about those two, but I would certainly love to meet the new babies." Madam red said from behind them.

"You're really here again."

"Yes Ciel, We are."

"How-"

"Sebastian must love you very much." Madam Red sat down on the edge of the bed.

"More than can be said. Thank you all for accepting my invitation." Sebastian greeted them warmly.

"We wouldn't miss a chance to be here for our son and grandchildren."

"My great nieces and nephews. Ciel dear, what you said means so much to me."

"I'm so happy you're all here."

"So are we Ciel, your Mother and I miss you so much."

"Who's this adorable little girl?" Madam Red asked looking at the infant in Ciel's arms.

"Her names is.. Angelina." Madam Red kissed Ciel's head.

"You named her after me?" Ciel nodded.

"I don't deserve the honor."

"Do you want to hold her, Sebastian can bring Kathryn over and you can see her too." Soon Rachel and Vincent were cradling their granddaughters happily and Sebastian was back behind the camera.

"I can't tell you what this means ro me, to have you here."

"We love you and you've done an amazing job." Ciel leaned back.

"Are you alright, you don't think you'll-"

"How old are the little darlings?" Madam Red asked the panicked father.

"Four hours old now."

"Sebastian, as a doctor, I can tell you that if Ciel has remained concious this entire time and stays in his bed, It's not likely that he's going to faint. That happens when the mother's blood pressure drops suddenly from too much activity such as standing up too soon after the birth, he hasn't done that, and I haven't examined him but he looks like he's doing very well right now, don't worry. But its my professional opinion that ' Ciel needs time to rest now, he's probably in a lot of pain and still tired."

"I can't sleep now.". Ciel protested allowing his mother to take the baby and lay her in the cradle, then gently lay him down on the pillows.

"You must Ciel, having children is very hard on the mother, lie doen now."

"I'm not ready for you to leave, it always-" Rachel kisses his head.

"Saying goodbye is never easy my dear. But this time, when we part, I promise to return to you soon. This goodbye is not forever."

"You mean that, you'll come back?"

"Yes. Sebastian has extended an invitation to each of us that is never ending."

"He's given all of us a great gift, we will see you for birthdays, holidays, anytime you need door has been opened and we have accepted." Vincent explained as Rachel fixed the blanket around her son.

"So rest and no more tears, we will be here when you wake." Ciel hugged them tightly before they left. The older demon laid down next to his mate.

"I have been searched for a way to give you back your family since the Christmas I found a temporary solution."

"I don't know what you did, but you're amazing Sebastian, for everything you do and-"

"Behind every great demon, there is a remarkable mate who has taught him to be that way. I am not as amazing as you believe I am. I did not bring twins into this world and-" Ciel kissed him.

"You really are. I don't know what to say, thank you isn't enough."

"My darling Ciel, this is my way of thanking you. You allowed me to be a father, a mate and experience true love. I need nothing more." Ciel shifted closer to Sebastian laying his head on the older demon's chest. Ciel Michaelis realized he had everything he could ever want.

A/n: wow long final chapter. I want to thank you all so much for sharing our family. I can't believe how many of you have been with Ciel and Sebastian from the beginning and stayed through each story. It really is encouraging. So thank you so much for allowing me to share them with you.


End file.
